


Шестое чувство

by Fran



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда дар – это проклятие </p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестое чувство

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ретеллинг, адаптация сценария М. Найта Шьямалана   
> Очень вольное обращение с каноном и матчастью, ООС, смерть персонажа  
>  Работа была написана для Апрельского фестиваля

[ ](http://kuroko-no-fest.diary.ru/p197131908.htm)

Рамка — красивая, темно-вишневая — притягивала взгляд, смутно напоминая о чем-то неприятном. Тецуя изучал ее с сомнением, пока Сацуки не хмыкнула.  
— Выглядит неплохо, — Тецуя сделал глоток и указал на рамку бокалом. — Я имею в виду, за нее можно выручить кругленькую сумму.  
— Ты в курсе, что бубнишь как Мидорин, когда выпьешь?  
— Доктор Мидорима.  
— Доктора Мидорин. Пожалуй, ты прав. Завтра же отнесем на блошиный рынок.  
Сацуки не спеша допивала вино.  
Тецуя легонько подергал ее за выбившуюся из прически прядь.  
— Я действительно разговариваю, как Мидорима-кун?  
— «В знак признания за выдающиеся достижения, — зачитала Сацуки узнаваемым нудным тоном. Тецуя сдержал смешок, любуясь ее мягко освещенным профилем. Сацуки изо всех сил хмурила брови, чтобы не рассмеяться. — В области детской психологии, за упорную работу и постоянные усилия с целью улучшить качество жизн...» Ты мне мешаешь.  
Тецуя с неохотой откинулся на спинку кресла. На губах остался привкус помады — на этот раз с нежным арбузным запахом.  
— «...улучшить качество жизни множества детей и их семей, город Токио с гордостью преподносит это в дар своему выдающемуся гражданину — доктору Куроко Тецуе». Неужели тебе?  
Тецуя покивал, наливая ей еще.  
— «За профессиональное совершенство», дата, автограф мэра… Тебя назвали выдающимся гражданином.  
— Невероятно, — согласился Тецуя. — Повесим ее в кабинете.  
— У тебя нет кабинета, дурачок. В бабушкиной комнате мы устроим детскую. Придется найти твоим книгам другое место.  
Сацуки прислонила грамоту к бутылке и устроилась на его коленях удобнее.  
— Прекрасный был прием.  
— Прекрасный, — не стал спорить Тецуя.  
— Наконец тебя оценили по заслугам. Значит, все было не напрасно. И то, что для тебя все оставалось на втором месте, включая меня.  
Тецуя потер бровь, опустил бокал на пол.  
— Ради всех этих семей, о которых они пишут.  
— Они пишут, что у моего мужа есть талант, — пропела Сацуки. — Талант научить детей, как оставаться сильными. Большинство взрослых, окажись на их месте, напрудили бы в штаны от страха.  
Кажется, на сегодня достаточно, улыбнулся про себя Тецуя, забирая у нее бокал.  
— Думаю, они правы. Могу я теперь тебя поцеловать?

До спальни они добрались, спотыкаясь на ступеньках и не отрываясь друг от друга. Приглушив свет, Тецуя сбросил пиджак, дернул узел галстука. Сацуки с улыбкой его поманила, отступая к окну. Пританцовывая, она вытащила шпильку, тряхнула рассыпавшимися по голым плечам волосами. Завела руки за спину, нащупывая застежку, и вдруг остановилась.  
Тецуя, холодея, опустил взгляд.  
Подоконник был усеян осколками, ветер лениво колыхал занавески.  
За спиной промелькнула тень; в ванной отчетливо звякнуло.  
Тецуя обернулся на звук. Приложил палец к губам, краем глаза отметил кивок Сацуки.  
Бесшумно ступая по чьим-то следам, приблизился к желтому квадрату света, падавшему из ванной комнаты.  
Дверь была открыта, видна чужая одежда, брошенная на пол.  
Он сделал еще шаг вдоль стены.  
— Вы разбили окно и вторглись в частное…  
Молодой, болезненно худой мужчина поднял голову, и Тецуя осекся, перехватив взгляд из-под неровно обрезанной челки.  
С усилием расслабил руки, не двигаясь с места.  
— В этом доме нет ни шприцев, ни рецептов, ни наркотиков.  
Узкие зрачки незнакомца дрогнули и застыли. Радужка левого глаза казалась светлее.  
— Знаете, почему бывает так страшно, когда вы одни? — медленно спросил он. — Я — знаю.  
— Вам что-то от меня нужно?  
— Только то, что вы мне обещали.  
— Мы знакомы? — помолчав, спокойным голосом уточнил Тецуя.  
— Не помните собственных пациентов, герой дня?

Сколько ему — двадцать три, двадцать пять? Тецуя лихорадочно перебирал имена. Перед глазами мелькали детские лица — искаженные страхом или гневом, заплаканные, смеющиеся или обманчиво спокойные — как у человека, стоявшего перед ним сейчас в одном белье.  
Мужчина держал руки за спиной, как будто был скован наручниками. На полу у босых грязных ног багровели пряди волос, яркие, как мазки краской.  
— Неполная семья. Возможность душевного расстройства. Мне было страшно, — напомнил он. — Вы сказали, что мне трудно свыкнуться с разводом родителей. Вы ошибались. 

Тецуя бросил взгляд в сторону Сацуки, увидел ее умоляющие глаза. Она обеими руками прижимала к уху телефонную трубку, неслышно проговаривая адрес. Тецуя стиснул кулаки и снова заставил себя разжать пальцы. Хвала небесам, подумал он холодно, с ее места этого извращенца не увидеть.  
Нужно было дотянуть до приезда полиции, но внутри все клокотало от бессильной ярости.  
— Дайте мне немного подумать, прошу вас.  
— Я ждал десять лет. Больше я ждать не намерен.

Тецуя неожиданно ясно увидел бабушкино лицо, ее изжелта-бледную кожу на фоне белоснежной изнанки гроба, окантованной вишневым деревом.  
Он отогнал наваждение, вгляделся в изнуренные бессонницей, но привлекательные черты. Широко раскрытые глаза, высокомерная линия рта; бледная грудь и плечи изуродованы старыми шрамами и следами швов. Истощение чудовищное, но в целом — хорошая физическая форма. Наверняка бывший спортсмен.  
— Кобаяши Акено? — спросил он наугад.  
Натянутые, как перекрученные веревки, мускулы заведенных за спину рук обозначились резче.  
— Все считают меня уродом. Даже мой покойный отец.  
Больного колотило, как от лихорадки, однако голос оставался ровным. Слабый кансайский акцент — уроженец Киото? Тецуя улавливал в нем знакомые интонации, но прекрасная память впервые отказывала, словно когда-то он сделал все, чтобы забыть собственного пациента.  
— Аранами Кейтаро, — попытался он еще раз.  
Его не слушали.  
— Вы ведь тоже так думаете, признайтесь, доктор. Или мне вас заставить?  
Мужчина опустил левую руку, блеснули острия маникюрных ножниц.  
Сейджуро, ударило Тецую.  
— Акаши-кун.  
Ладонь Сацуки прижалась ко рту, заглушая возглас. Она давилась беззвучными рыданиями. Молчи, мысленно приказал ей Тецуя, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой. Глаза сухо горели, он почти не моргал, удерживая взглядом чужой взгляд.  
Как он мог не узнать его?  
— Вы не...  
— Я помню вас, — мягко перебил Тецуя. — Спокойный и очень одаренный мальчик. Средняя школа Тейко, не так ли? Первый по успеваемости, капитан баскетбольной команды. Вы... Ты замечательно играл в сёги, Акаши-кун, обыгрывал даже доктора...  
— Вы забыли сказать, что бросили меня. Ты бросил меня. Тецуя.  
У Тецуи стиснуло холодом сердце.  
— Акаши-кун, мне жаль, что я не смог помочь тебе. Если ты позволишь мне попробовать снова, дашь еще один шанс... — он задохнулся, тяжело шагнул вперед, с трудом сознавая, что Сейджуро вонзил ножницы себе в глаз.  
Навстречу коротко полыхнуло, с грохотом ударило в солнечное сплетение, швырнув его обратно.  
Тецуя сползал по стене, пытаясь сделать вдох. Звуки проталкивались, как сквозь толщу воды, боль выплескивало тянущими толчками.  
Зажимая живот, он смотрел мимо Сацуки в запрокинутый дверной проем, цеплялся взглядом за окровавленное лицо, бестолково кривя губы. Что-то словно держало его за горло, мешая крикнуть, остановить.  
_Не надо_ , успел подумать Тецуя.  
Сейджуро приставил дуло к своему виску.  
Темнота обрушилась вместе с выстрелом, и вторую вспышку Тецуя не увидел.

 

СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ОСЕНЬЮ 

Достав записную книжку, Тецуя застегнул верхние пуговицы плаща и раскрыл ее, пухлую от вклеенных копий личных дел и школьных характеристик, на заложенном карандашом месте.  
«Акаши Сейджуро. Возраст 12 лет. Неполная семья, воспитывается отцом. Выраженная...»  
Он огладил старую фотографию большим пальцем, поднял глаза от трепетавших на ветру страниц.

Непогода разогнала даже самых отчаянных игроков. На баскетбольной площадке оставался один — смуглый, подвижный, как шарик ртути, с коротко стриженными иссиня-черными волосами и белозубой улыбкой.  
Мальчик словно не играл, а сражался с собственной тенью. Он смеялся над невидимым соперником, ловко «уводил» мяч и забрасывал, снова и снова. Кажется, за то время, пока Тецуя мерз на скамейке, он не промахнулся мимо кольца ни разу.  
«Аомине Дайки. Возраст 14 лет, воспитывается матерью. Выраженная тревога. Возможность душевного расстройства».  
Тецуя обвел имя и заложил карандашом страницу.

— Вы кто? — спросили с вызовом.  
Тецуя поднял голову. Неутомимый игрок успел надеть толстовку и стоял посередине площадки, слегка расставив ноги и прижимая мяч к боку локтем. Руки в карманах спортивных шортов, лоб запрокинут, глаза недобро поблескивают из-под опущенных век.  
— У тебя здорово получается, — заметил Тецуя, убирая книжку во внутренний карман. — Играешь за школьную команду?  
Мальчик сплюнул в сторону.  
— Ты Аомине Дайки, не так ли?  
Неохотный кивок.  
— Я — Куроко. Доктор Куроко Тецуя. Можешь обращаться ко мне, как тебе больше нравится.  
Дайки молча сверлил его взглядом.  
— Я должен был увидеться с тобой сегодня в школе, но пропустил нашу встречу, — Тецуя, не вставая со скамьи, обозначил легкий вежливый поклон. — Прошу меня простить.  
Дайки хмыкнул.  
— В школе меня не было.  
— Прогуливаешь уроки?  
— Вас директор подослал или тренер?

Тецуя тянул время, изучая нарочито вызывающую позу. Горделиво развернутые плечи, грудные мышцы просматриваются даже под мешковатой толстовкой. Для таких, как он, спорт явно больше, чем обычное увлечение или игра.  
И этот не по возрасту низкий, хрипловатый голос. Приятный, пожалуй — если бы не откровенно наглый тон.

— Я хотел познакомиться с тобой, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки лениво ударил мячом об асфальт, поймал одной рукой.  
— Ну, познакомились. Можно идти?  
Тецуя пожал плечами.  
— Я тебя не держу.  
Между тонкими мальчишечьими бровями залегли сердитые складки, по-детски круглые щеки вспыхнули.  
— Или можем поговорить еще, если ты не против, — добавил Тецуя.  
Дайки еще раз стукнул мячом и вдруг сверкнул улыбкой, лукавой и нахальной.  
— Я буду называть вас «док», — заявил он.  
Тецуя серьезно кивнул.  
— Договорились.  
Дайки утомленно закатил глаза.  
— Не доверяешь мне, Аомине-кун?  
— Не похожи вы на доктора, док, — с издевкой протянул Дайки. — Откуда мне знать, может, вы из тех извращенцев, знаете…  
Тецуя похлопал по скамейке.  
— Присаживайся. Если я тебя не пугаю, конечно.  
Дайки фыркнул и обвел выразительным взглядом площадку, словно взывая к невидимым свидетелям.  
— Не хочешь сыграть в одну игру? — предложил Тецуя, еще не решив, что собирается делать. Мальчика хотелось задержать, пусть время откровенных бесед пока не пришло.  
— С вами? Ха.  
Дайки ловко раскрутил мяч на кончике пальца.  
— Это игра на угадывание мыслей, — засмотревшись, наконец нашелся Тецуя.  
Мяч стал заваливаться, но был пойман и прижат локтем.  
Тецуя убедился, что завладел чужим вниманием, и кивнул на место рядом с собой.  
Дайки отрицательно мотнул головой. Забавно склонил ее к плечу.  
Тецуя сдержал улыбку.  
А ты упрямец, дружок. Открытый, любопытный и упрямый. 

— Играем так. Я читаю твои мысли. Если я угадал, ты делаешь шаг к скамейке. Если не угадал — остаешься на месте. Если ты доходишь до скамейки, то садишься. Если доходишь до той скамьи, где лежит твоя сумка, уходишь. Сыграем?  
— Давайте, — скучающе согласился Дайки. Весь его вид выражал разочарование, но глаза, — с яркими белками, издали его глаза казались синими, — горели предвкушением близкой победы.  
И азартный, мысленно подвел итог Тецуя.  
Под очередной фыркающий смешок он свел брови и приложил пальцы к виску, подражая Чарльзу Ксавьеру.  
— Когда твои родители развелись, твоя мама пошла к такому же доктору, как я, и тот не помог ей. Поэтому ты думаешь, что я не смогу помочь тебе.  
Дайки качнулся на пятках, насмешливо щурясь. Шаркнул кроссовками, неохотно обозначив шаг вперед.  
— Ты волнуешься, потому что она рассказала доктору то, что не могла сказать никому другому. Даже тебе.  
Дайки с неожиданной грацией сделал второй шаг. Он не отводил потемневшего взгляда и весь подобрался, как не прирученный настороженный зверек.  
Тецуя помолчал.  
— У тебя есть секрет, который ты никому не рассказывал. Даже другу или родителям.  
Теперь их разделяло всего несколько шагов.  
Тецуя обдумывал собственный следующий шаг, изучая крепкую ладную фигуру. Черная футболка под темно-синей толстовкой, выцветшие шорты. Россыпь синяков разной давности почти незаметна на загорелой шее. Правая коленка разбита — ранка уже затянулась подсыхающей корочкой, голени в царапинах и ссадинах. Полосатые от пыли носки и яркие, явно не из дешевых подделок, кроссовки.

— Твой папа подарил тебе твою первую пару кроссовок. Он покупает новые каждый раз, когда вы с ним…  
Дайки переменился в лице и сделал шаг назад, кривясь в злой ухмылке.  
— Я не вижусь с отцом. Не угадали.  
— Иногда ты прогуливаешь уроки, но ходишь на все тренировки своей команды.  
И снова мимо.  
Тецуя в замешательстве тер бровь.  
— Ты неплохо учишься, и серьезных неприятностей в школе у тебя не было.  
Дайки поколебался и отступил, возвращаясь на место, с которого начиналась их провальная игра. Провальная не для Дайки, разумеется. Он взъерошил еще влажные от пота волосы, слипшиеся надо лбом в острые стрелочки, набросил капюшон. Перекинул мяч и зажал его другим локтем.  
Тецуя молча ждал.  
— Там, в школе… — Дайки махнул рукой. — Нас попросили нарисовать кое-что.  
Тецуя слегка подался вперед, облокачиваясь на колени, переплел пальцы.  
— Что именно?  
— То, что первым придет в голову. Я нарисовал человека, который ранил себя в глаз.  
Тецуя не шелохнулся, чувствуя, как иррациональный страх ледяными струйками сползает по спине.  
— Ножницами, — с неловкой ухмылкой добавил Дайки, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок. Пнул камешек.  
— Ты увидел это в новостях, Аомине-кун?  
Дайки посмотрел на него с сожалением, щедро сдобренным презрением.  
— Не показывают такое по телеку… Училка здорово расстроилась, — продолжил он со смешком. — Директор собрал родаков со всего класса. Мать плакала… Больше я ничего такого не рисовал.  
— А что ты рисуешь?  
— Если попросят? Собак, радугу… Всякую хренотень.  
— Я люблю собак.  
— А я — радугу, — теперь Дайки откровенно над ним издевался, глаза сверкали из-под капюшона — веселые и действительно темно-голубого цвета. — Из-за радуги мать точно не вызовут, сечете?

Дайки смахнул с мяча соринку. Уходить он не спешил, но теперь Тецуя, слегка раздосадованный, почти жалел об этом.  
— Ну, док, и о чем я думаю сейчас?  
Тецуя с ответной улыбкой, неестественной и наверняка глупой, пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Аомине-кун. Но я хочу тебе помочь.  
Дайки покивал сам себе. Оглянулся на противоположную скамейку, помедлил и с ленивой грацией поплелся к ней нога за ногу, отмечая шаги гулкими ударами мяча. Поймал его последний раз, принялся заталкивать в школьную сумку.  
Над площадкой сгущались сумерки, ветер улегся и стал накрапывать дождик.  
Дайки справился с молнией и закинул пузатую сумку на плечо.  
Тецуя поднялся, подышал на пальцы и заложил руки в карманы. Холода он больше не чувствовал, только разочарование в себе и — впервые за последний год — нетерпеливый профессиональный азарт.  
Если оглянется, загадал Тецуя, все получится.  
Дайки обернулся уже у выхода с площадки.  
— Думаю, док вы настоящий, — выкрикнул он. — А насчет того, чтоб помочь мне — без обид, ладно? Ничего у вас не выйдет.

***

Разумеется, Тецуя все перепутал и опоздал. Чудовищно, непростительно опоздал и все испортил.  
Он подошел и сел рядом с Сацуки на прохладный парапет.  
— Еле нашел тебя.  
Сацуки не ответила.  
Она аккуратно разворачивала упаковку мороженого — как всегда, оставляя обертку на палочке.  
— Думал, ты имеешь в виду другое место. Тот ресторан, в котором я сделал тебе предложение.  
Сацуки медленно лизнула ярко-голубую верхушку и закрыла глаза. Круглосуточный магазин на противоположном тротуаре переливался неоном, цветные блики скользили по ее бесстрастному лицу.  
Никогда не покажет, что обижена, если расстроена по-настоящему.  
Тецуя опустил взгляд к нарядной и, кажется, новой юбке цвета фуксии, отрывавшей ее точеные колени.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось ужинать одной. Я не очень-то умею планировать свое время. И сегодняшняя встреча была не слишком удачной, — признался он. — Мои дети… Пациенты. Такие разные, но проблемы одни и те же. Скорее всего, мы снова имеем дело с жестоким обращением.

Тецуя помолчал, желая убедиться, что завладел ее вниманием. Кому-то другому Сацуки могла бы показаться погруженной в собственные мысли, но Тецуя знал: лучшего слушателя и советчика, чем его жена, не найти. Одним словом она вносила ясность там, где Тецуя не видел выхода, и решение находилось прежде, чем он заканчивал описывать очередной сложный случай.  
Она единственная знала его и понимала, как никто другой.  
Иногда Тецую это пугало. Он считал свои чувства зависимостью и боялся этого, даже про себя не решаясь называть вещи своими именами.

Он опустил голову, пытаясь сосредоточится, покрутил на пальце обручальное кольцо.  
— Этот мальчик, Аомине Дайки. У него синяки на шее и царапины на руках и ногах. Похоже на следы ногтей. Может, он нападал, а не защищался… Не знаю.  
Долгое время были слышны только шорох шин проезжающих автомобилей и шуршание обертки. В зарослях таволги затрещал сверчок.  
— Если честно, не думаю, что виновен кто-то из учителей… или тренер. И это не его отец. Скорее всего, кто-то из сверстников.  
Сацуки слушала, не перебивая, но мороженое в ее руке исчезало слишком быстро.  
— Или я ошибаюсь, — заторопился Тецуя. — Может быть, он любит лазать по деревьям, а не драться. На хулигана он не похож. Обычный сорванец. И он любит баскетбол — я хочу сказать, влюблен в него, как любят дело всей жизни. Открытый, искренний, совсем такой, как… каким был Сейджуро. Тоже одинок, и ему тоже страшно. Сацуки… Я знаю, что в последнее время отдалился от тебя, и меня это тоже мучает. Но, пожалуйста, постарайся меня понять. Возможность помочь мальчику… это как еще один шанс. Я не могу упустить его.

Он проводил взглядом скомканную обертку, отправленную в урну метким броском.  
Сацуки соскочила на землю, оправила юбку и повесила сумку на плечо.  
Подержав палочку, опустила ее рядом с ним на парапет.  
— С годовщиной, Тецу.

***

— Чур, только до ворот, — буркнул Дайки, едва его дом скрылся за углом.  
— Как скажешь, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки поправил ремень школьной сумки и ускорил шаг.  
Тецуя не отставал, с интересом разглядывая еще довоенные фасады, не тронутые ни бомбежками, ни пожарами, и по-осеннему разноцветные палисадники. Пахло перегноем, анемонами и хризантемами, и прохладный воздух казался таким вкусным, что им хотелось не дышать, а утолять жажду.  
Он с наслаждением вдохнул поглубже и сощурился на солнечное небо.  
— Чудесный у вас район.  
Дайки промолчал.  
— И школа недалеко, — не сдавался Тецуя. — Удобно.  
— Полчаса пилить, не меньше. Обычно в школу меня тащит Кисе. Теперь вот и вы еще…  
— Кисе?  
— Кисе Рёта. Он приболел.  
— Твой друг?  
— Это он так думает.  
— А ты?  
— А я — нет, — отведя взгляд в сторону, отрезал Дайки.  
И лгать ты совсем не умеешь, улыбнулся про себя Тецуя.  
— Он тоже любит баскетбол?  
— С чего вы… — Дайки блеснул зубами в ухмылке. — Ну, да. Я люблю баскетбол. А Кисе, он… Играет он неплохо, но…  
Тецуя терпеливо ждал.  
— Он модель, — кислым тоном закончил Дайки, как будто это все объясняло. — Воображает себя актером, а сам всего-то снялся в паре роликов, типа, знаете, где мамаша и папаша потчуют сыночка микстурой от кашля. Включаешь утром телек — о, привет, Кисе Рёта, спасибо, что испортил аппетит.  
Мысль о зависти Тецуя отмел сразу же, на неудачливого завистника мальчик был не похож.  
Скорее, собственническая ревность к возможным друзьям-соперникам.  
— Наверное, у него много друзей, поклонниц…  
— Чего? Да мне по… Все равно. Пусть хоть таблетки от поноса рекламирует. Это он таскается за мной, как привязанный. Только вот приболел… На прошлой неделе вроде выздоровел — и снова здорово. А еще обещал познакомить меня с Мей-чан.  
— Она тоже модель?  
Дайки застыл посреди тротуара. Вскинул и уронил руки.  
Негодование в его глазах боролось со смущением.  
— Хорикита Мей! — завопил он, побагровев. Стайка обогнавших их школьниц, хором взвизгнув, перебежала на другую сторону дороги. — Конечно, она модель.  
Дайки полез в свою сумку, но мотнул головой и дернул молнию обратно.  
— В общем, док, поверьте на слово и запомните: Мей-чан — лучшая.

Тецуя подумал о Сацуки. Увидел, как она, склонившись над книгой, отводит непослушную прядь. Пальцы настолько тонкие, что приходится кольцом с аквамарином, подаренным мамой еще в школе, удерживать обручальное — копию его собственного.

— Не стану спорить.  
— А этот болван болеет чаще, чем меняет свои дурацкие шмотки!..  
— Думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что Кисе Рёта все-таки твой друг, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Ничего вы не понимаете… Хотите, скажу, почему Кисе водится со мной? Потому что он новенький и ни черта про меня не знает.  
Он угрюмо глядел под ноги. Плечи напряженно приподняты, руки втиснуты в карманы форменных брюк.  
— Кисе не смотрит на меня так, как этот мудак Хайзаки и его дружки. И я не хочу этого… Не хочу, чтобы он узнал.  
— Узнал что?  
— Что я больной урод, — почти прорычал Дайки. Прошел еще несколько метров, притормозил и обернулся.  
— Ты не урод, — тихим голосом сказал Тецуя. Он сжимал кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впивались в ладони. — Понятно? Не верь никому из тех, кто хочет убедить тебя в этом. Все это… дерьмо собачье. Ты меня понял?  
Дайки послушно покивал, явно сбитый с толку.  
Тецуя нагнал его и дернул за рукав джемпера.  
— Идем. Опоздаешь.

— «Дерьмо», ну надо же, — со смешком протянул Дайки, когда они дошли до конца квартала.  
Тецуя наклонился на ходу, подобрал кленовый лист. Завертел черенок, разглядывая пятнышки на гнутой восковой спинке.  
— Приношу свои извинения, Аомине-кун. С моей стороны было…  
— Да ладно вам, док. Не такое уж это ругательство.  
Тецуя посмотрел на него, встречая смеющийся взгляд искоса.  
Он только сейчас понял, что почти одного роста с этим четырнадцатилетним, подумать только, школьником. Дети слишком легко растут и так трудно взрослеют. Тецуя с затаенной приязнью разглядывал его открытое лицо и чувствовал, как испаряются остатки злости.  
Дайки протянул сжатую в кулак руку и кивнул:  
— Забились. Насчет того, что я не урод.  
Тецуя замедлил шаг, потом сообразил ткнуть в его костяшки своим кулаком.  
Улыбнулся в ответ.  
Дайки хмыкнул и снова уставился под ноги.  
Тецуя задержал взгляд там, где смуглое запястье не прикрывала белоснежная манжета.  
Дайки спрятал руки глубоко в карманы.  
— Боевые раны?  
Он вытянул руку, задрал рукав к локтю.  
— Вы про это?  
Тецуя свел брови, разглядывая почти зажившие ссадины и царапины. Удары тупой бритвой? Канцелярским ножом?  
Дайки опустил рукав.  
— Это… так, ерунда.  
— Хайзаки и его дружки?  
Дайки сверкнул взглядом исподлобья.  
— Да пусть этот дебил рискнет сначала… Кишка тонка. Это всё раки, — неохотно пояснил он. Снова покосился и фыркнул: — А вы вообще что подумали?  
— Раки?  
— Ага. Я их ловлю. Руками. Считаете, это так просто?  
Тецуя с удовольствием смотрел в его разгоряченное озабоченное лицо.  
— Думаю, это интересное и непростое занятие, Аомине-кун.  
— Еще какое! Главное знать, где искать норы — среди коряг или камней таких здоровенных. Идешь по воде вдоль берега, там, где подъем круче, и все ямки проверяешь, и как почуешь рака — хвать его!  
— И не больно?  
— Больно еще как, — Дайки покрутил ладонью и сунул руку в карман. — Но в перчатках рака не почувствуешь. И нырять я не люблю. Если вода чистая, все и так видно. Еще можно палкой, тут меткость нужна — прижать и брать тепленьким, но это не так весело.  
— И что ты потом с ними делаешь?  
Дайки пожал плечами.  
— Отпускаю.  
— Собираешься стать рыбаком, когда вырастешь?  
— Да не, это просто развлечение…  
— А кем ты хочешь стать? Игроком национальной сборной? Или, может быть, полицейским? 

Ясные глаза опять помрачнели — словно небо затянуло хмарью. Все эмоции как на ладони. Прекрасная мишень для таких, как «Хайзаки и его дружки». Тецуя мысленно сделал на будущее пометку.

— Ну да… — зло усмехнулся Дайки. — Вы же док, вам положено все знать.  
— Ты прав, Аомине-кун. Я знаю, где работают твои родители.  
— И что? Какая разница, кто он? Я сам по себе, ясно?  
— Иногда мы делаем что-то для того, чтобы привлечь внимание, выразить наши чувства в связи с разными событиями. В связи с разводом, например, или…  
— Да плевал я на их развод, — перебил Дайки и действительно сплюнул в сторону.  
Тецуя промолчал. И развод, и отказ от общения с отцом, скорее всего, действительно были ни при чем.  
Нужно было сменить тему, оставить от сегодняшней встречи другое впечатление.

— Аомине-кун, тебе знакомо письмо методом свободных ассоциаций?  
— Нет. Не знаю… Что это?  
— Ты берешь карандаш, кладешь перед собой лист бумаги и начинаешь писать. А сам не смотришь на то, что пишешь, и не думаешь об этом. Просто даешь своей руке свободно двигаться. И через какое-то время, если рука движется достаточно долго, начинают появляться слова и мысли, о которых ты и не подозревал. Это может быть что-то случайно услышанное или твои глубокие ощущения.  
— Я попробую, — буркнул Дайки. Он притих и заметно нервничал, даже сбавил шаг, когда показалось здание школы.  
Они остановились на перекрестке, дожидаясь сигнала светофора.  
— Ты можешь для меня кое-что сделать, Аомине-кун?  
— Смотря что.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что ты хочешь извлечь из наших встреч. О том, какая у нас должна быть цель.  
Дайки вытянул шею, выглядывая кого-то среди учеников, шумными ручейками стекавшихся к главному входу.  
— О том, чего я хочу?  
— Да. Если бы ты мог что-то изменить в своей жизни. Все, что угодно. Что бы ты выбрал?  
Дайки повернул неестественно спокойное лицо. В глазах отразилась такая тоскливая обреченность, что у Тецуи упало сердце.  
— А можно выбрать не то, что я хочу, а то, чего я не хочу?  
Тецуя кивнул.  
— Конечно, Аомине-кун.  
— Я больше не хочу бояться.

***

«…разновидность агрессивного поведения, при котором враждебные действия по каким-либо причинам (преимущественно социальным — когда вызвавший агрессию объект недосягаем, слишком силен — так или иначе неуязвим) не могут быть обращены на раздражающий объект и направляются человеком на самого себя… проявляется в склонности к самоунижению, самобичеванию, иногда — в нанесении себе физических повреждений…»  
В дверь позвонили.  
Тецуя поднял голову от потрепанных страниц и прислушался.  
Внизу шумел водонагреватель, неторопливо звякала посуда. По радио передавали прогноз погоды на завтра.  
В дверь позвонили снова.  
— Откроешь? — громко спросил Тецуя, вычеркнул из записной книжки «жестокое обращение» и сделал новую пометку: «раны нанесены самим пациентом». Дважды обвел. Поставил вопросительный знак.  
Звонок раздался снова. Тецуя раздраженно потер бровь и отбросил карандаш, тот покатился к двери.  
— Сацуки!  
Воду на кухне выключили.  
Тецуя дождался щелчка дверного замка и поднялся с пола из-за своего импровизированного стола — пластикового контейнера с книгами, до которых все не доходили руки. Подобрал карандаш.  
Осторожно, чтобы не скрипнула, открыл дверь.  
— …не стоило беспокойства.  
В ответ пробубнили что-то невразумительное.  
Тецуя приподнял брови.  
Выскользнул в коридор, спустился до середины лестницы, держась возле стены и чувствуя себя вором в собственном доме. 

Они стояли в прихожей — Мидорима, высоченный и нескладный, похожий в своем наглухо застегнутом черном пальто на агента бюро ритуальных услуг, и Сацуки.  
Настолько явно увлеченные друг другом… разговором друг с другом, поправил себя Тецуя, что все предосторожности были излишними.  
— Я все равно проезжал мимо.  
— Господи, это всего лишь зонтик! Я вечно его забываю. Незачем было делать такой крюк.  
Тецуя хмуро ждал следующей реплики Сацуки — от Мидоримы обычного для других людей поддержания разговора ожидать не приходилось.  
— Только не говори, что это мой сегодняшний талисман дня.  
— Послезавтра четвертое воскресенье октября. Я еду на сувенирный рынок Того Шрин, — по одному ему ведомой логике сообщил Мидорима. — Решил, что ты захочешь съездить со мной. Там интересно, — безапелляционным тоном добавил он.  
— Мне не хочется, спасибо.  
— Я считаю, тебе необходимо развеяться. Ты выглядишь усталой в последнее время, определенно.  
— Со мной все в порядке, правда.  
Карандаш негромко треснул в пальцах. Тецуя с недоумением на него посмотрел и шагнул вниз.  
— Хочешь, я заеду и покажу, что купил, на обратном пути? Мне не трудно.  
— Я... Слушай, я смогу посмотреть в понедельник, мы же все равно увидимся.  
— Во вторник. В понедельник у меня операция.  
— Значит, увидимся во вторник. Можем встретиться в кафе. В вашем корпусе или в нашем?  
— Хорошо. Отлично. Как тебе будет удобнее. Видимо, в вашем. Ты имеешь в виду кафетерий для персонала на шестом этаже, я верно тебя понял?  
Тецуя балансировал на ступеньке, изумленно вслушиваясь в сбивчивый голос Мидоримы.  
— Да, доктор Мидорима, вы поняли меня совершенно верно.  
— Что ж, значит, до вторника. Хорошо. Я пойду.  
— Шин-чан, подожди…  
Тецуя отступил к стене и закрыл глаза.  
— Да?  
— Мой зонт, — смеющимся голосом напомнила Сацуки.  
— Да… Вот, пожалуйста.  
— Удачной поездки.

Тецуя поднялся к себе, быстро подошел к окну. Отодвинул занавеску.  
Мидорима переходил через дорогу. Возле своей яркой, как апельсин, «хонды», он сложил зонт, пригладил волосы на затылке и вдруг обернулся.  
Задрал подбородок, вскидывая на переносицу очки.  
Тецуя отпрянул от окна.  
Когда он рискнул выглянуть снова, Мидорима, придерживая полы пальто, усаживался за руль.  
Заработали щетки стеклоочистителя, машина плавно тронулась с места.  
Тецуя проводил взглядом габаритные огни до поворота.  
Заточил и вложил в книжку новый карандаш, убрал ее в карман плаща.  
Перед тем, как уйти, долго стоял перед дверью, слушая, как Сацуки напевает внизу.

***

— Ну, чего там? Получилось что-нибудь?  
— Сам посмотри… Ты всю страницу исписал, Аоминеччи!  
Дайки забросил стертый карандаш в сумку, взъерошил мокрые волосы и глянул через плечо.  
— Читай скорее, — ликующе прошептал Кисе и тоже оглянулся.

На них не обращали внимания — переодевались, болтали, Мурасакибара в полотенце, смахивающем на махровую простыню, уже по обыкновению что-то жевал. Ниджимура еще торчал в душевой.

Дайки сглотнул голодную слюну и пихнул Кисе локтем.  
— Лучше ты.  
— Ай… Хорошо, хорошо. Тут… О боже, Аоминеччи, что за жуткие каракули!  
— Тише ты, — зашипел Дайки. — Дай сюда, я дома прочитаю.  
— Но мне же интересно!  
— Что это здесь у нас? Любовные записочки, а?  
Дайки скомкал листок.  
— Не твое дело.  
— Все, что мне интересно, уже мое, — ласково пояснил Хайзаки, упираясь ладонью в дверцу его шкафчика. Кисе молча скривился и выдрал из щели зажатую руку.  
Дайки стиснул кулаки.  
— Мне не нравится, когда на меня так смотрят.  
— Как? — Хайзаки скорчил рожу. — Так? Или так?  
— Не вижу разницы.  
— Аоминеччи, не разговаривай с ним.  
— А как смотреть? — Хайзаки наклонился, обдав кислым дыханием лицо. — Как ты пялишься на своего болезного дружка? Думаешь, никто не понял, какого хрена ты сегодня приперся на тренировку?  
Дайки облизнул пересохшие губы и раздельно произнес:  
— Зассыха Шо-чан.  
Хайзаки застыл с приоткрытым ртом.  
— Аоминеччи?..  
Дайки отмахнулся от руки Кисе.  
— Ты ссался в постель, когда ходил в детский сад, Хайзаки. Ссался в постель, когда ходил в младшую школу. Однажды ты обоссался прямо на уроке. Не смей. Так. Смотреть на меня.  
В раздевалке повисла тишина.  
Хайзаки неуклюже разогнулся и шагнул назад.  
Дайки следил за ним с пола, дрожа от ярости.  
— Ты не должен так смотреть на людей. Не должен никого доставать. Не имеешь права.  
У Хайзаки запрыгал подбородок.  
Дайки подскочил, сжимая кулаки.  
— Перестань на меня смотреть!  
Хайзаки переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Ты чего несешь, придурок? — умоляюще забормотал он. — Ты чего…  
— Зассыха Шо-чан! — проорал Дайки. — Зассыха Шо-чан!  
Хайзаки попятился. На его шортах расплывалось пятно, тоненькая струйка стекла по трясущейся ноге.  
Он сжался, пытаясь прикрыться руками.  
— Зассыха Шо-чан! — остервенело продолжал выкрикивать Дайки. — Зассыха Шо-чан!  
— Заткнись, Ахомине… За…  
— Зассыха Шо-чан! Зассыха Шо-чан! Зассыха Шо-чан!  
— Это вранье, ты, ур-род! — прорыдал Хайзаки. Кто-то засмеялся.  
— Заки-чин правда писается в постель?  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Сенпай!..  
— Аоминеччи, оставь его! Ребята, ну что же вы, они же сейчас…  
Дайки нырнул под метнувшийся в лицо кулак и повалил зарычавшего Хайзаки на пол.

*** 

— Я ни о чем сейчас не хочу говорить, — проворчал Дайки.  
Он подождал и открыл здоровый глаз, защищаясь от солнца ладонью.  
Доктор Куроко расстилал рядом свой серый плащ.  
— И играть в ваши дурацкие игры тоже не собираюсь.  
Доктор уселся, скрестив ноги.  
— Тебе нравятся фокусы? — спросил он и принялся, не дожидаясь ответа, развязывать шнурки на ботинках.  
На этот раз удалось открыть оба глаза. Зашипев от боли, Дайки приподнялся и сел, упираясь ладонью в нагретый бетон.  
— У меня есть монета, но не простая, а волшебная.  
Док отставил снятые ботинки и полез в карман брюк.  
Выглядел он, как всегда, и смотрел тоже, как всегда — непонятно. То ли издевался, то ли опять анализировал, или что там делают мозгоправы.  
Он подбросил свою «волшебную» монетку на ладони. Дайки пригляделся — самая обычная, в пятьдесят йен.  
— Выглядит, как самая обычная. Но вот я делаю особый волшебный жест, и… — Его кулаки стукнулись друг о друга. — Теперь она у меня в правой руке.  
Он невозмутимо встретил хмурый взгляд Дайки.  
— Но это не весь фокус. Еще немного поколдуем, — док потряс кулаком возле уха, как будто поймал муху, ударил им по нагрудному карману пиджака, — и монетка теперь в этом кармане.  
Дайки уронил локти на колени и потер лоб.  
— Но и это еще не все. Еще немного волшебства… и — вуаля, монетка опять в левой руке.  
Дайки глянул из-под пальцев.  
— Это не фокус.  
— Разумеется, это фокус.  
— Разумеется, нет. Вы так и держали монетку в левой руке. Она была там весь ваш «фокус» с самого начала.  
Теперь доктор Куроко выглядел расстроенным — самую малость.  
— Ты слишком догадлив, Аомине-кун.

Подбитый глаз горел огнем, в горле до сих пор саднило от крови из разбитого носа, в сон клонило так сильно, что кружилась голова. Но Дайки хотелось смеяться.

— Знаете, док, — протянул он серьезным тоном. — Я и не думал, что вы такой…  
— Какой?  
— Забавный.  
Голубые, совсем как небо над головой, глаза тоже смеялись.  
Док выставил кулак, и Дайки, хмыкнув, дотянулся до него своим кулаком.  
— Можешь забрать ее себе, если хочешь, Аомине-кун. На удачу.  
Дайки взял монетку и тоже подбросил на ладони.  
— И часто ты здесь спишь?  
— Каждый день, — не стал врать Дайки. — Директору настучите?  
— А ты как считаешь?  
— Думаю, вы никому не скажете, — уверенно предположил Дайки.

Доктор опять улыбнулся. Интересно он это делал: губы вроде бы не двигались, но от уголков глаз протягивались тонкие морщинки, как солнечные лучики, и лицо разом светлело. 

— Я думаю, нет ничего плохого в том, что человеку нравится спать на крыше. Это куда полезнее, чем скучать на уроках.  
Дайки помрачнел.  
— Опять издеваетесь?  
Док смотрел из-под разлохмаченной ветром челки серьезно и без улыбки.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты посещал занятия и учился хорошо. Но я не твой учитель, Аомине-кун.  
А жаль, хмыкнул про себя Дайки.  
— Боевые раны, — он поднес палец к своему прищуренному глазу.  
— Хайзаки получил по заслугам?  
— Типа того. Дерьмовый выдался денек… Зато Кисе выздоровел.  
— Я знаю. Видел вас утром.  
— Следите за мной?  
— Наблюдаю, — безмятежно поправил док. — Ты что-то хочешь мне рассказать?  
— Показать, — буркнул Дайки. — Я тут… взял карандаш и бумагу, и не смотрел на руку, как вы говорили тогда…  
— Ассоциативное письмо?  
Дайки порылся в сумке и протянул изжеванный лист.  
— Я могу прочитать?  
— Валяйте. Только тут всякая ерунда и… ругательства еще…  
Глаза дока уже бегали по странице — быстро-быстро, и как он только успевал разбирать «жуткие каракули».  
— «De profundus clamo adite domine». Знаешь, что это?  
— Смеетесь? Абракадабра какая-то… на латынь похоже.  
— Это действительно латынь. Я могу забрать его? Верну тебе завтра.  
— Да хоть насовсем забирайте.  
Дайки прокрутил монету в пальцах и щелчком запустил в небо.  
— Реверс, — сказал док, не задумываясь.  
Дайки поймал монетку, шлепнул на предплечье.  
— Что ты загадал?  
— Какая разница. Все равно не сбудется.  
Дайки поколебался и убрал ладонь.  
— Аверс, — торжествующе сказал док. — У тебя все получится, Аомине-кун.  
— Я загадал, чтобы все получилось у вас, — помолчав, признался Дайки выбитым цветкам хризантемы.  
Глянул исподлобья.  
Доктор смотрел пристально и как-то странно — вроде ничего неприятного, но захотелось отвести глаза.  
Почти как с Кисе, вот только Кисе никогда не бывает таким печальным.  
— У нас, Аомине-кун, — сказал док. — У нас все получится. Я обещаю.  
— Ну, раз вы обещаете… — усмехнулся Дайки.  
Улегся обратно, поправил сумку под головой.  
— Зуб даю, вы хорошо учились, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. Спать хотелось страшно. — Наверняка вы крутой доктор, док.  
— Неплохой, — согласился док, — если верить мэру.  
— Мэру? — переспросил Дайки сквозь зевок.  
— У меня есть его автограф. В красивой рамке.  
— Офигеть, — равнодушно сказал Дайки, прячась от солнца за локтем. Сон накатывал, ласковый, как теплая волна. Пальцы раскрылись, и счастливая монета выкатилась из ладони.

***

— Я дома, — машинально сказал Тецуя и поморщился.  
— Куроко, — откликнулись неожиданно ясно из глубины дома.  
Тецуя повесил плащ. Не сняв ботинки, прошел на звук знакомого голоса.  
— …Если ты сейчас это видишь… — продолжал Мидорима.  
— …то меня уже нет в живых.  
Приглушенная брань, чей-то сдавленный хохот. Такао?  
Тецуя помедлил и откатил неплотно прикрытую дверь гостиной.  
Мидорима расправлял свой широкий бледно-зеленый галстук, затем смахнул с рукава смокинга пылинку.  
— Еще раз, и без глупых шуток, пожалуйста. Все работает?.. — он откашлялся в кулак. — Куроко, если ты это видишь, убедись, пожалуйста, для начала, что в комнате никого больше нет. Это конфиденциальный разговор.

Он выдержал паузу, бесстрастно глядя перед собой. 

— Сацуки, без сомнения, высококвалифицированный специалист, в некотором роде моя коллега, но в первую очередь я считаю ее своей сестрой. Поэтому тебе лучше сделать ее счастливой. Я не имею в виду всякую сентиментальную чушь. Я говорю о том, чтобы ты сделал ее счастливой по-настоящему. Надеюсь, ты следуешь моим инструкциям и сейчас смотришь это один. Я бы не хотел, чтобы Сацуки меня слышала. 

Мидорима замолчал, поправляя оправу. За его спиной алели клены, издалека доносились взрывы смеха и шум свадебного застолья, потом грянула музыка; караоке, припомнил Тецуя, и сам он в это время, кажется, должен быть на сцене. 

— Сацуки сказала мне, что полюбила тебя, как только встретила. Она сделает все ради тебя. И ты должен… Куроко, поэтому именно ты обязан сделать ее счастливой. 

Тецуя смотрел на мерцающий экран, опустив руки.  
Мидорима снова поправлял очки. 

— Я люблю вас, ребята, — ровно сказал он, убрав от оправы вздрагивающую ладонь. — Такао, можешь выключить это.  
Камера качнулась, выхватив фигурку нецке в забинтованных пальцах, изображение сменилось крупным планом самого Тецуи: слегка порозовевшее лицо, микрофон перед беззвучно артикулирующими губами; высокий чистый голос Такао на заднем плане выводит «Миллион алых роз».

По сумрачным стенам скользили призрачные тени.  
На столике перед телевизором остывала нетронутая лапша, рядом со стаканом воды белела баночка антидепрессантов Сацуки. 

Тецуя задвинул дверь и поднялся к себе. Прошел мимо спальни, на ходу нашаривая в кармане брюк ключ от комнаты. Было слышно, как в ванной шумит вода.

Словарь нашелся во втором контейнере, заваленный тетрадями с лекциями; на самом дне лежал давным-давно потерянный диктофон. Тецуя отыскал даже зарядку и подключил его.  
Зажег лампу и устроился за своим пластиковым столом.  
Разгладил вырванный из школьной тетради лист.  
Первые предложения были словно началом сочинения на свободную тему — что-то о прошедшем лете, горах, баскетболе и новом друге-«болване», построенные явно осознанно. Не лишенные юмора и оригинальности, небрежно записанные хираганой строки обрывались убористой вязью латинских слов. Ее перечеркивали ровно струившиеся, будто выведенные рукой каллиграфа ряды иероглифов — бессмысленные ругательства, проклятия и угрозы.  
Тецуя пролистал книжку, вписал знакомое по памяти «из глубин» и открыл словарь.  
Взываю… к тебе.  
«Из глубин взываю к тебе, Господи».  
Он перечитал переведенную фразу несколько раз.  
Взываю…  
Тецуя привалился спиной к стене.  
Просидел так, постукивая по колену карандашом, час или два, следя за отсветом фар, озаряющим темный потолок.

***

— …последний волшебный пасс… И — та-дам! Монетка возвращается из кармана обратно в ту же руку!  
— Это глупо, Кисе-чин.  
Кисе Рёта округлил глаза, притворно огорченный тем, что «фокус» не удался — его живое миловидное лицо по-прежнему будто сияло собственным светом. Тецуя невольно улыбнулся.  
— Разве глупо, Мурасакибараччи? Это весело!  
— Это глупо. Верни мою монетку.  
Десять йен перекочевали в протянутую ладонь.  
Кисе вздохнул и забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Где Аоминеччи черти носят? Его только за смертью посылать.  
— Мине-чин спит на крыше, — невнятно из-за конфеты за щекой сообщил Мурасакибара.  
Кисе и бровью не повел.  
— Вот еще глупости. С чего ты взял?  
— Он всегда там спит, Кисе-чин, как будто ты не знаешь. Я пойду и принесу воды сам. А ты пока сотри с доски рисунки Мине-чина.

Классная комната прекрасно просматривалась из коридора — Тецуя устроился у окна напротив открытых дверей и делал вид, что занят своим диктофоном, охваченный чувством одиночества, как всегда во время визитов в школы. На этаже вовсю шла уборка, дети оживленно шумели, проносились мимо с ведрами и щетками наперевес, и даже дежурные с повязками не обращали внимания на мужчину в сером плаще, несмотря на отсутствие сменной обуви. 

Мурасакибара неторопливо вышел, покачивая ведрами, и Кисе остался один. Сомнительные художества Дайки (нечто, весьма отдаленно напоминавшее обнаженную женскую фигуру с пышными формами) остались нетронутыми. Кисе поиграл молнией своей щегольской бело-голубой курточки, заложил руки за голову и откинулся на спинку учительского стула, рассеянно глядя в окно.  
Не сводя с него глаз, Тецуя вставил один наушник и активировал первую попавшуюся запись.

_— …бывает так страшно, когда вы одни?.._

Тихий ровный голос задрожал и сорвался. 

_— Простите за беспокойство… Господин Акаши хочет вас видеть, доктор Куроко._

_— Благодарю… Акаши-кун, ты меня извинишь? Я только поговорю с твоим папой и сразу вернусь._

Долгая, наполненная давящим молчанием пауза.

_— Хорошо. Я подожду вас._

Тецуя остановил воспроизведение.

Кисе Рёта, оживленно жестикулируя, расхаживал вдоль доски и болтал по телефону. В соседнем классе грохотали переворачиваемые стулья, двое мальчишек сражались на швабрах. Дойдя в очередной раз до двери, Кисе закрыл ее, скользнув по Тецуе равнодушным взглядом. 

Он прогнал запись вперед.

_— …меня простить, Акаши-кун. Надеюсь, я оставил тебя одного не слишком надолго… Что-то холодно здесь, тебе не кажется? Может, попросим принести тебе чай?_

Молчание. Тихий всхлип.

_— Господи… Что случилось, пока меня не было? Не молчи, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Акаши-кун, ты слышишь меня?_

Снова долгая пауза, затем коротенький судорожный вдох.

_— Вы мне… не поверите._

Тецуя дернул проводок наушника. Руки тряслись, диктофон едва не выскользнул из пальцев.

— …и никто не может зайти, — размеренно проговорил Мурасакибара.

Тецуя поднял отсутствующий взгляд, успел шагнуть в сторону — Кисе вылетел из класса и опрометью бросился по коридору. Тецуя медленно пошел следом, давя дурное предчувствие, потом побежал. За спиной вышагивал Мурасакибара, гремя пустыми ведрами; кто-то из учеников спросил его, что случилось.

— Говорю же, там Мине-чин кричит, — пробубнил тот и на лестнице неожиданно резво обогнал Тецую, перемахивая сразу через четыре ступени. Тецуя старался не отставать. Он перехватывал поручень на поворотах и, сколько ни прислушивался, ничего не мог разобрать, кроме стука собственной крови. Сердце билось так сильно, что можно было считать его удары.

Одолев последний пролет, он побежал, лавируя между ойкавшими школьниками — долговязый Мурасакибара раздвигал их собой, как ледокол. На секунду Тецуя потерял его из виду, свернул в коридор северного корпуса и тут же услышал, а затем увидел Кисе — неузнаваемый, взъерошенный и красный от злости, он стоял у двери туалетной комнаты, окруженный шумной толпой учеников. К нему пробирался Мурасакибара. Тецуя попытался протиснуться следом, но сразу понял, что это бесполезно.

— Дежурный где? — орал Кисе. — Ну же, вы что, оглохли все?! Кто дежурный по третьему этажу?  
— Да он сам заперся.  
— Изнутри закрыто, глаза разуй!  
Кисе с разбега ударил в дверь плечом.  
— Все равно уже поздно! Ханако-сан, это Ханако-сан его поймала, — тараторил где-то позади девчоночий голос, захлебываясь от ужаса и восторга, — я тебе говорила, Акико, говорила, что она есть, а ты мне не верила!  
— Ну и дура, — спокойно возразила Акико, — туалет-то для мальчиков. Это не Ханако-сан, и не Ака Манто. Это Господин Тень вышел из его тени и запер дверь.  
— Меньше аниме смотрите, детки, — презрительно отозвался кто-то ломающимся баском. — Не Господин Тень его закрыл, а Призрачный Игрок. И правильно сделал — говорят, там тот самый психованный из баскетбольного клуба…

Поборов желание заткнуть всех троих словом покрепче, Тецуя опять попытался пробиться сквозь тесные ряды, которые с каждой секундой становились все плотнее, и снова безуспешно.  
Из разномастной толпы выскользнул Хайзаки, прошмыгнул мимо и загрохотал подметками по коридору, словно за ним гнались.  
Кисе продолжал биться в дверь.  
— Кисе-чин, дай я.  
Неторопливо поставив ведра в сторонке, Мурасакибара рванул дверь за ручку.  
— Идиот! Ты что творишь?!  
— Кисе-чин сам идиот, — обиженно заметил Мурасакибара и отдал дверную ручку перепуганному дежурному. — С этой стороны она открывается на себя. Я ее сейчас…  
— Стой! — Кисе приник к щели ухом, вскинул руку: — Замолчали все!.. Аоминеччи. Ты меня слышишь? Отойди от двери подальше, мы ее сейчас… откроем.  
— Ты тоже отойди, Кисе-чин.  
— Эй, там служба спасения приехала, — выкрикнули с подоконника, но внимание каждого было приковано к Мурасакибаре. 

Дверь поддалась с первого удара его ноги — дерево проломилось с оглушительным треском, пронесся легкий шум, как будто все разом громко вдохнули и замерли. После второго удара Мурасакибара просунул руку, отомкнул заклинивший замок и снял дверь с выбитых петель. Поставил ее рядом с зияющим темным проемом, веско уронил, поднимая ведра:  
— Дорогу.  
Никто и не подумал ослушаться.  
Мурасакибара шел за Кисе — ему уступали дорогу в полном молчании. Ни смеха, ни язвительных комментариев. На секунду взметнулась чья-то рука с телефоном и пропала. Кто-то из появившихся наконец учителей громко спросил, что происходит, но ему не ответили.

Кисе пронес Дайки совсем рядом, закусив от напряжения губу, переступая бережно и торопливо. Взгляд Тецуи выхватил черноволосую макушку, далеко откинутую руку. Расслабленные, как во сне, окровавленные пальцы почти коснулись его плаща. 

***

— Хэй, док, — Дайки поднял забинтованную руку и слабо пошевелил пальцами.  
Хриплый голос, лицо осунулось и даже на фоне стерильных стен кажется бледным, но в глазах — знакомые лукавые чертики.  
— Никаких разговоров и сотовых телефонов, молодой человек, — громко напомнила из приемной медсестра.  
— Благодарю вас. Я только посмотрю, как он.  
— Вот зануда, — прошипел Дайки.  
Тецуя задвинул ширму.  
— Всегда боялся врачей, — признался он серьезно. — Как-то раз, когда я был ребенком, все сдавали анализ крови, и меня вырвало ванильным шейком прямо на медбрата.  
Дайки вяло хмыкнул.  
— А Кисе сюда не пустили.  
— Он еще у директора.  
Короткий обеспокоенный взгляд.  
— Теперь мать точно вызовут.  
— Нет, Аомине-кун. Мы выяснили, кто тебя запер, и что ты сам себя поранил, когда пытался открыть дверь. Звонка в социальную службу не будет.  
Дайки хмуро теребил бинты.  
— Мне сказали, это какой-то судорожный приступ.  
— Твоя мама скоро за тобой приедет, Аомине-кун. Все будет хорошо.  
— Она работает до восьми.  
Тецуя взглянул на часы.  
— Куда-то опаздываете?  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я просто зашел тебя проведать и уже ухожу.  
— Пять минут у вас найдется? Мы тихонько, та старушенция не услышит.  
Тецуя придвинул стул к кушетке и сел.  
— Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить?  
— Хотел спросить у вас кое-что.  
— Я весь внимание.  
— Почему вы всегда такой грустный?  
Тецуя переплел пальцы на колене.  
— Тебе кажется, что я грустный? Почему ты так считаешь?  
Дайки задумался.  
— Ваши глаза. Иногда они улыбаются, но… Они как в тени. Всегда.  
Тецуя помолчал.  
— Это долгая история, Аомине-кун. Я сейчас не готов ее рассказывать.  
— Расскажите, как чужую, — посоветовал шепотом Дайки. — Как будто не про себя. Кисе говорит, так легче увидеть ситуацию со стороны.  
— Хорошо, Аомине-кун. Я попробую.  
Глаза Дайки загорелись.

— Жил-был человек по имени Куроко, — медленно начал Тецуя, подбирая слова. — Он работал с детьми, потому что любил их. Любил свою работу больше всего на свете, примерно как ты любишь баскетбол. Но однажды вечером… — Тецуя замолчал, машинально поглаживая кольцо. Дайки не шелохнулся, терпеливо дожидаясь продолжения. — Он узнал, что допустил ошибку с одним из них. Не смог ему помочь. Куроко целыми днями мог думать только об этом. Не сумел забыть свою ошибку и простить ее себе… С того времени все изменилось. Теперь он совсем не тот, что раньше. И его жена…  
Дайки неуловимо пошевелился и замер, словно боялся спугнуть бабочку.  
— …уже не любит того, кем он стал. Они почти не разговаривают. Как будто стали чужими друг другу людьми.  
Дайки еле слышно вздохнул.  
— Но однажды Куроко встретил хорошего мальчика. Уже взрослого, — уточнил Тецуя, — но все равно — мальчика. Который напомнил того, другого. Куроко решил попробовать помочь этому мальчику. Он чувствовал, что если поможет ему… Это будет все равно, что помочь тому.

Тецуя смотрел на свои руки. Кольцо расплывалось за дрожащей пеленой, потом снова становилось четким. Он выдохнул и полез в карман за платком.  
— Тоже ненавижу это, — заметил Дайки.  
— Что именно?  
— Реветь, — не заставил себя ждать прямолинейный ответ. Тецуя улыбнулся. — Вот Кисе… Ему все нипочем. Он ничего не боится, понимаете? Даже быть смешным. А я…  
— Понимаю.  
— Когда я был маленьким, мечтал стать сильным, чтобы никто не смог меня обидеть. Теперь я хочу, чтобы никто не обижал моих друзей. Я… не хочу видеть эти чертовы слезы. Никогда.  
Его голос сорвался.  
Тецуя молчал, давая ему возможность успокоиться.  
— Я открою вам свой секрет, — сказал Дайки, доверительно понизив тон.  
Тецуя потянулся за диктофоном, но остановил себя.  
— Я слушаю тебя, Аомине-кун.  
— Чур, никому ни слова об этом.  
— Никому. Я обещаю.  
Дайки с усилием переглотнул.  
— Я вижу мертвых людей.  
— Во сне? — мягко уточнил Тецуя.  
Дайки мотнул головой.  
— Когда не спишь?  
Глубокий кивок.  
— Туалетная Ханако? — осведомился Тецуя светским тоном. — Ака Манто? Что ты выбрал, синий или красный плащ?  
— Я не шучу, док, — устало сказал Дайки. — Нет, это не городские байки и не сказки. Они такие, как мы с вами. Как обычные люди.  
Например, Хайзаки.  
— Может быть, они и есть обычные люди? Кто-то, кто хочет тебя напугать?  
Дайки вытягивал нитки из бинтов, морщась от боли в пальцах и явно не замечая этого.  
— Нет. Они все мертвые. Эти призраки… они не видят друг друга, видят только то, что хотят. Они не знают, что умерли.  
Лучше бы ты молчал дальше, дружок, обреченно подумал Тецуя.  
— Как давно ты их видишь?  
— Сколько себя помню.  
Тецуя потер щеку, охватил подбородок ладонью.  
— Они повсюду, док. Я вижу их днем, вижу ночью… Вы ведь никому не скажете, правда?  
— Никому. Обещаю тебе, Аомине-кун, — повторил Тецуя, зная, что лжет, и ненавидя себя за эту ложь.  
Дайки попытался улыбнуться. В глазах было столько облегчения и надежды, что Тецуя впервые не смог выдержать его открытый взгляд.  
— Поначалу я только чувствовал, что они рядом. Такое ощущение, что ты куда-то быстро падаешь, хотя на самом деле стоишь на месте. И становится очень холодно.  
— Холодно?  
— Да. Вам доводилось когда-нибудь чувствовать такой… холодок в затылке? Как будто кто-то смотрит в спину и вот-вот дотронется.  
— Доводилось, — помедлив, согласился Тецуя.  
— И волоски на руках — знаете такое, когда они дыбом встают?  
— Знакомое чувство.  
— Вот! Это они. Когда призраки беснуются, сразу холодает.  
— Это они тебя ранили?  
Снова кивок.  
Значит, все-таки сам.  
— Я знал, что ловля раков тут ни при чем, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки отвел смущенный взгляд.  
— Ну… Они тоже щиплются будь здоров.  
— Я верю, — спокойно сказал Тецуя.  
Дайки переглотнул.  
— Мое ассоциативное письмо, помните его? Я написал все, как вы хотели, — он дождался кивка и продолжил: — Теперь и у меня есть просьба. Мне сделали какой-то укол…  
— Это успокоительное. Ничего страшного, Аомине-кун, ты просто крепко уснешь.  
— Угу. Так вот… Я… — он замолчал, мелко обкусывая корочку на губах.  
Он же не спал все это время, потому что боялся, мысленно проклял себя Тецуя.  
— Ты не возражаешь, если я посижу здесь до приезда твоей мамы, Аомине-кун? Я тебя не побеспокою. Мне нужно немного поработать в тишине.  
Напряженное лицо Дайки просветлело.  
— Как скажете, — буркнул он, вытянулся на спине и заложил руки за голову, глядя в потолок.

Дайки уснул почти сразу.  
Тецуя снял плащ и укрыл его босые ноги, слишком длинные для школьной кушетки.  
Долго стоял у окна, слушая спокойное детское дыхание за спиной.  
Темнело быстро, но на игровой площадке еще носилась детвора, пронзительные крики далеко разносились в чистом осеннем воздухе.  
Он включил диктофон.  
— Заболевание Аомине Дайки серьезнее, чем предполагалось. Мальчик страдает зрительными галлюцинациями, паранойей. Похоже на детскую шизофрению. — Тецуя прислушался к холодному голосу медсестры. Она разговаривала по телефону — кажется, с директором. Тецуя помолчал и ровно закончил: — Требуется медикаментозное лечение, возможно, госпитализация. Я не в силах помочь ему, Сацуки.

***

— Ма-ам, па-ап. У меня горло болит.  
— Викс Актив СимптоМакс Плюс, — пропел женский голос, — нежный, быстрый, эффектив…  
— Аоминеччи!  
Дайки бросил пульт на стол и распахнул холодильник.  
— Нежный, быстрый, эффективный. Единственное средство, облегчающее сразу шесть симптомов простуды, включая кашель, — проворчал он. — Колу будешь?  
— …одобрено Министерством здравоохранения, труда и благосостояния Японии, — счастливо допел оживший телевизор.  
— Буду, — вздохнул Кисе и огорченно спросил: — Зачем ты выключил?  
Дайки кинул ему банку, вскрыл свою.  
— Так пялишься в телек, как будто первый раз себя видишь.  
— Я всегда себя смотрю, — со смешком сказал Кисе и подскочил, оттягивая на груди мокрую футболку. Дурацкую, как почти все, что носил Кисе не в школе — белую, в разноцветных латинских буквах и обезьянках.  
— Ну все, — расстроенно сказал болван, не умеющий открывать колу. — Сестрица меня прикончит.  
Теперь едва не поперхнулся Дайки.  
— Ты носишь футболки своей сестры?!  
Кисе задрал подбородок.  
— У меня две сестры, чтоб ты знал, и это НЕ их футболка. Это подарок! От Ниго, между прочим.  
Дайки допил и смял банку в кулаке.  
— Что еще за Ниго?  
Кисе вытаращил глаза.  
— Томоаки Нагао! Только не говори, что не знаешь, кто это.  
— Зуб даю, он не баскетболист. Снимай свой подарок, брошу в стирку.  
— Я сам брошу. Он дизайнер, — невнятно сказал Кисе, стаскивая тесную футболку. — Все, что он создает — это шедевр.  
Дайки достал из морозилки упаковку куриных крылышек — вроде годные, вытряс на тарелку и сунул в микроволновку.  
— А мама когда вернется?  
Дайки включил рисоварку, обернулся и забыл, что хотел ответить.  
Кисе закончил наводить чистоту, скомкал влажную салфетку и придирчиво оглядел белые драные джинсы.  
— Так когда? — он выпрямился, сияя своей обычной улыбкой. Сдунул со лба челку.  
— В воскресенье вечером, — проворчал Дайки, отворачиваясь к плите.  
— Здорово! У меня съемки завтра днем, зато вечером я свободен и опять могу остаться у тебя. А в воскресенье можем сходить в игровой центр или в кино.

Кисе принялся расписывать новый блокбастер, который непременно нужно посмотреть. Дайки едва его слышал, перебирая баночки со специями. Мать вечно все расставляла по-своему, ничего не найдешь.  
Лицо горело. Вроде видел Кисе тысячу раз не то что в одних джинсах, а вообще без всего, но на его кухне Кисе Рёта, оттирающий свой голый живот, выглядел как-то…  
Дайки задумался и едва не выронил сковородку, когда запищала размороженная курица. Даже не заметил, что Кисе выходил.

— Я твою надел пока, ничего? Там целая стопка.  
Дайки бросил взгляд через плечо. Собственная черная футболка смотрелась на Кисе еще хуже, чем шедевр от Ниго.  
— Ничего, — буркнул он, включил плиту и плеснул на сковороду масла. — Дохлый ты какой-то стал, смотреть страшно. Забивай на свои съемки, пока тренер в шею не погнал.  
— Кто бы говорил! Ты сам-то когда был на тренировке последний раз?  
Кисе замолчал. Сообразил, что ляпнул, усмехнулся Дайки. Он вылил в кастрюльку полстакана соевого соуса, две ложки мирина, добавил коричневого сахара и полез в холодильник за имбирем.  
— У тебя масло горит, — отмер Кисе и перешел на трескотню о своем любимом агентстве. Дайки чертыхнулся, плюхнул курицу на чадившую сковороду, накрыл крышкой и принялся тереть имбирь. Про агентство Кисе мог распинаться часами. Дайки никогда не слушал, включаясь только при упоминании имени Мей-чан, но вообще его болтовня успокаивала. Может, из-за голоса? Звонкий, но в то же время мягкий и теплый какой-то, что ли…  
— Там у тебя что-то… пахнет.  
— Черт…  
Дайки сдернул кастрюльку с плиты, добавил имбиря и не забыл помешать курицу.  
— Ты такой хозяйственный, — с уважением сказал Кисе. — Я вот совсем не умею готовить.

Я тоже, хмыкнул про себя Дайки, мелко кроша чеснок. Почему-то казалось, что если навести в доме шороху, то и призраки хотя бы сегодня не появятся. Он перепробовал все, и ничего не помогало. Таблички эма, счастливые талисманы, наделенные ками амулеты и тысяча журавликов — все оказалось бесполезной ерундой.

— Это все моя болезнь, — сказал Кисе, и Дайки не сразу понял, о чем тот. — Начинает тошнить и не отпускает, и так часами. В прошлый раз пришлось лечь в больницу.  
— Я помню, — сказал Дайки. Залил курицу соусом, добавил пару стаканов воды и тяжело опустил крышку.  
На кухне стало неуютно, как будто сквозняком протянуло.  
Кисе он не навестил ни разу, хотя проведывала больного почти вся команда. Больницы, морги, крематории и особенно кладбища Дайки обходил за километр.  
— Сестрицы говорят, у меня гормоны. И еще я слишком быстро расту, — небрежно заметил Кисе.  
Дайки фыркнул. Убавил огонь, вытер руки о полотенце.  
— Скажи лучше, когда с Мей-чан меня познакомишь, гормон, — он повернулся и почувствовал, как ухмылка сползает с лица.  
Кисе смотрел в бубнивший телевизор, обхватив подтянутое к груди колено.  
За его табуретом стояла Мей-чан и смотрела Дайки в глаза.  
— Не знаю, когда, — печально вздохнул Кисе и передернул плечами. — Боже, ну и холодрыга у вас… Мей-чан тоже болеет, уже давно. Я и не помню, когда последний раз ее видел… Кстати! У меня для тебя есть сюрприз, Аоминеччи, — радостно выкрикнул он. — Угадай, что!  
Дайки сухо глотнул.  
Худое тело, одетое в больничную сорочку, прошивало судорогами. Мей-чан с булькающим звуком подставила сложенные ладони, и ее стошнило густым и белым.  
Скрюченные пальцы с ярко-красными ногтями тряслись и подпрыгивали прямо над светловолосой макушкой Кисе.  
Дайки переступил, комкая полотенце.  
— Аоминеччи?..  
Изо рта Мей-чан вытолкнуло новую порцию рвоты.  
Дайки метнулся, сдернул Кисе с табурета и потащил за руку по коридору.  
— Аоминеччи!..  
— Я… я должен показать тебе… одну вещь…  
— Что ты де… Аоминеччи!  
Носки скользили по полу, за спиной колыхался ледяной воздух, трогал затылок. Дайки чувствовал, как волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
Не оборачивайся, оцепенело думал он. Втолкнул Кисе в комнату, влетел следом, задвинул дверь. Дрожащим пальцем утопил кнопку замка.  
— П-пусти, — тонким голосом попросил Кисе и шмыгнул носом.  
Дайки отпустил его, включил свет.  
Мутило и трясло так, что стучали зубы. Дайки зажал рот, упал на колени, и его вырвало фонтаном колы.  
— Аоминеччи…  
Дайки закашлялся, выблевывая в полотенце горькие сгустки. Глаза щипало слезами, желудок скрутило в набитый лезвиями узел.  
Он уперся в пол кулаком, махнул Кисе — отвернись. Следующим спазмом внутренности будто вывернуло наизнанку.  
Под лоб легла прохладная ладонь, удерживая тяжелую голову.  
— Расслабься. Дыши ровно и глубоко, Аоминеччи, сейчас отпустит.  
Дайки хватал ртом воздух, смаргивая слезы. В горле жгло от горечи, но вроде и правда отпускало.  
Он оттолкнул руку Кисе, сплюнул в полотенце и попробовал подняться на ноги. Дурнота скользко колыхалась в животе, во рту все стало мерзко-кислым.  
— Что-то съел не то, наверное, — сказал Кисе. — Принести воды?  
Его голос звучал неестественно спокойно.  
Дайки мотнул головой. Кое-как добрался до своего дивана. Рядом на полу был свернут футон — мама постелила, да только Кисе теперь, наверное, свалит домой.  
Любой бы на его месте свалил.  
— Как ты? Аоминеччи?  
Уйди, подумал Дайки, и внутри тут же взвыло: останься.  
— Нормально, — прохрипел он.  
Кисе уселся рядом, подергал за рукав.  
— Давай снимем.  
Дайки вяло приподнял руки. Кисе ловко и аккуратно стащил с него футболку.  
— Это надо в стирку. А тебе, наверное, надо умыться, Аоминеччи?  
Дайки утерся запястьем и открыл мокрые глаза. Не слушая Кисе, обшарил взглядом комнату. Все было, как обычно. Мерцал экран ноутбука на полу. Занавески лениво вздувались и опадали, с тонким переливом покачивалась музыка ветра.  
— Или лучше сразу в душ, — не унимался Кисе, — отлично помогает, уж мне-то ты можешь поверить. Контрастный душ, крепкий чай и выспаться хорошенько. А я здесь… все уберу.  
Дайки передернуло.  
— Хочешь, провожу тебя?  
Кисе с улыбкой заглядывал в лицо. Уголки губ дрожали.  
— Сам дойду. — Дайки кивнул на дверь. — Можешь валить.  
Кисе хлопнул ресницами.  
— Куда?  
— Домой.  
— Ты меня выгоняешь?  
Спасаю, угрюмо поправил про себя Дайки.  
Мей-чан… ее призрак хочет что-то сделать Кисе. Причинить зло. Дайки ощущал это так остро, что забыл про собственный страх.  
На кухне тренькнул таймер.  
— Я выключу!  
— Стоять.  
Дайки тяжело поднялся, пихнул Кисе на диван.  
— Я сам.  
Он шагнул к двери и остановился.  
Обернулся — Кисе смотрел с дивана незамутненным взглядом и рассеянно улыбался. Руки сложены на коленях, пальцы напряжены до побелевших краешков ногтей, бицепсы твердо проступают под светлой кожей.  
Скажи ему, трусливо подсказал себе Дайки. Он тебе поверит.  
Или только притворится — так же, как притворяется сейчас. И ты снова останешься один.  
— Не выходи из комнаты… — он замолчал и сглотнул, кривясь от ожегшей глотку горечи.  
Положил пальцы на ручку двери.  
— Давай сходим вместе? — кротко предложил Кисе.  
— Сам схожу, я сказал. — Дайки покусал губы и мотнул головой. — Пойдем.

По коридору гуляли сквозняки, с кухни тянуло соусом терияки.  
Снова подкатила тошнота, в подмышках горячо взмокло, от затылка между голых лопаток стекал холод. Но рядом был Кисе, и оказалось, что оберегать кого-то куда проще, чем спасать себя.  
Всего несколько шагов, свернуть за угол… Дайки шагнул вперед.  
За спиной гулко стукнуло об пол, и еще раз.  
Дайки замер, машинально схватив Кисе за руку.  
— Это твой мяч, Аоминеччи, — шепотом сказал Кисе. Он смотрел назад расширенными от страха глазами.  
Баскетбольный мяч выкатился из прихожей к их ногам и ткнулся в стенку.  
Дайки зажмурился.  
Если идти с закрытыми глазами, будет легче.  
Кухня направо, ванная слева по коридору; сначала выключить плиту.  
Не отпуская Кисе, он вытянул правую руку и коснулся стены.

Кисе молчал, только дышал так громко, что Дайки не слышал собственного дыхания. Игрок никогда не приходил к нему домой — поджидал с мячом в школьном спортзале или в раздевалке. Однажды Дайки вылетел из душа в чем мать родила, поскользнулся на мокром полу и разбил об скамью подбородок. Игрок был самым настойчивым, весь последний год он приходил каждый день, про него даже стали сочинять байки те, кто в жизни не видали ни одного призрака, и Дайки бросил тренироваться в клубе. На уличной площадке и на крыше школы мертвецы не появлялись.  
И никогда не приходили одновременно, — а это значило, что если Игрок здесь, то призрака Мей-чан на кухне нет.

Дайки подтолкнул дверь пальцами. Открыл глаза и заморгал.  
— Мам?..  
— Обед еще не готов.  
Дайки переступил порог, отпустив руку Кисе.  
От мойки к нему повернулась женщина в фиолетовом, старинного кроя кимоно.  
Дайки попятился.  
Женщина задыхалась от слез.  
— Нори. Ты чудовище, а не муж. Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал.  
Она шагнула к нему с простертыми руками, широкие рукава соскользнули к локтям.  
Дайки дышал с громкими хрипами, глядя на иссеченные вены. Из вывернутых, как раскрытые рты, ран толчками выплескивалась кровь.  
— Смотри, Нори! Смотри!  
Дайки всхлипнул.  
— …я выключил, Аоминеччи, слышишь?  
В уши толкнулась тишина, вернулось бормотание телевизора. Пропела заставка вечерних новостей.  
— Держи. Пожалуйста, попей.  
Зубы ударились об край стакана. Дайки взял его обеими руками, жадно сделал глоток. Вода лилась мимо рта, падала в ноющий желудок тяжелыми камешками.  
— Эй, пойдем со мной.  
Он утерся и открыл глаза.  
— Я тебе покажу, где папа прячет ружье, — весело договорил рыжий мальчик и протиснулся мимо Дайки. Оглянулся и поманил за собой, свернул к ванной комнате.  
Вместо затылка у него была багрово-красная каша.  
Ноги обдало мокрым холодом. Дайки дернулся, но не вскрикнул.  
— Это всего лишь стакан, Аоминеччи, ерунда.  
Кисе присел и стал собирать осколки.  
— Брось, — сипло сказал Дайки.  
— Я потом уберу… Давай в душ, — бодрым голосом скомандовал Кисе и выпрямился. — И не говори, что дойдешь сам. Ты еле на ногах стоишь, дохляк.  
Дайки посмотрел на него.  
Кисе улыбался, не отводя цепкого взгляда. С недоумением свел брови, обернулся к телевизору.  
— …году жизни от нас ушла…  
Дайки опустил пульт, бросил его обратно на стол.  
Кисе продолжал хлопать глазами в погасший экран, потом сел на табурет, прижимая ладонь ко рту.  
Опасливо покосился из-под челки.  
— Я не хочу это слушать, — сказал Дайки.  
Кисе очень медленно покивал.  
— Если ты хочешь уйти, тебе лучше сделать это прямо сейчас.  
Кисе так же медленно помотал головой. 

***

Бездонно-голубые, наивные глаза доверчиво смотрели снизу вверх.  
Тецуя поддернул брюки, присел и осторожно протянул руку — клацнули зубы, очень белые, мелкие и острые. Дайки закатился смехом.  
Щенок зарычал, попятился и плюхнулся на зад, выставив круглый, как мячик, живот. Дайки подхватил его, бережно обнял полами ветровки и застегнул молнию.  
— Как ты его назвал? — спросил Тецуя с улыбкой.  
— Ниго.  
— Интересное имя.  
Из ворота куртки высунулся любопытный нос, и на него снова уставились невозмутимые глаза.  
— Никого вам не напоминает, док?  
Тецуя выпрямился, покачал головой. Дайки лукаво улыбался, загораживаясь от солнца ладонью.  
— Идешь на площадку?  
— Мы с Кисе там встречаемся в шесть.  
— Решил выйти пораньше?  
Дайки с независимым видом пожал плечами, поправил ремень своей раздувшейся спортивной сумки, коротко взглядывая по сторонам.  
— Я гуляю.  
Или боишься оставаться один и проводишь на улице все свободное время, выбирая оживленные районы и территории храмов. Тецуя снял плащ, перекинул через руку.  
— Жарковато сегодня… Чудесная погодка. Не против, если я пройдусь с тобой?  
Лицо Дайки просияло.

— Где же ты его нашел? — спросил Тецуя, когда шумный мост Дзингубаси остался позади, и пение уличных музыкантов уже не мешало разговаривать.  
— Он сам меня нашел, — объяснил Дайки. — Выходим утром с Кисе, а… — он метнул искоса взгляд и взъерошил волосы. — В общем… А этот мелкий сидит под окнами — и смотрит! Я сразу понял, что он мой, — добавил Дайки счастливым голосом.  
Из ветровки с подвыванием зевнули.  
— Устал. Набегался… Мы с ним весь Ёёги обошли.  
— Похоже на породу хаски.  
— Ага, породистый! Он к вам привыкнет, — пообещал Дайки. — Просто Ниго, ну… Он меня охраняет.  
Ниго высунулся, вывалил розовый язык и задышал, хмуря белые пушистые брови.  
— Грозный страж, — согласился Тецуя.  
Дайки светился от удовольствия, но Тецуя заметил и темные тени под глазами, и легкий тремор. Бессонная ночь? Впрочем, современные мальчишки — что с них взять. Интернет, игровые приставки…  
— Может, по мороженому? — предложил Дайки. — Вон там кафе.  
Тецуя посмотрел и увидел вывеску, слепящие блики в широких французских окнах. Припаркованную у тротуара оранжевую «хонду». Не ответив, ступил на пешеходный переход. Городской шум, голос Дайки отдалялись, пропадали с каждым его шагом.

Кафе было полупустым и насквозь просвечено солнцем. Они сидели за вторым от окна столиком друг напротив друга.  
Сацуки его не заметила. Сделала глоток и поставила чашку, отвела упавшую прядь.  
Мидорима заказал мороженое — нетронутый фисташковый шарик оплывал на черной тарелке, украшенный листочком мяты. Возле чайника стояла темно-зеленая плошка с карликовой сосной.  
Талисман дня, машинально подумал Тецуя, подошел и прижал ладонь к нагретому стеклу, вбирая взглядом это мороженое, руки на столе. Волосы Сацуки отливали розовым золотом. По-летнему легкая, пронизанная горячими лучами, ее блузка казалась прозрачной.  
— Зачетные буфера, — оценил Дайки.  
Тецуя на секунду перевел взгляд.  
Дайки слегка стушевался, устраивая Ниго удобнее за пазухой.  
— Какие-то ваши знакомые, док?  
— Да, — помолчав, ответил Тецуя.  
Рука Мидоримы на столе почти соприкасалась с рукой Сацуки. Его губы двигались. Тецуя смотрел, не отрываясь, и заметил трещины — тонкие, как паутина, они расползались из-под его раскрытой ладони — только когда Дайки протяжно охнул.

Стекло трескалось с сухим звуком, как лед. Еще секунду Тецуя видел глаза Мидоримы сквозь свои побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, — а потом все взорвалось и с долгим, удивленно-мелодичным звоном осыпалось под ноги.  
— Бежим! — выкрикнул Дайки, срываясь с места.  
Звенела колокольчиком распахнутая дверь кафе. Прохожие оборачивались, доставали мобильные телефоны.  
Тецуя уходил быстрым шагом, стараясь не терять из виду яркую двухцветную ветровку. Уже на углу он оглянулся, успел заметить побледневшее лицо Сацуки. Придерживая волосы, она смотрела ему вслед. 

***

На площадке Дайки сразу окликнули. Он подошел к компании мальчишек, спустил сумку под ноги и достал мяч.  
Когда Тецуя занял скамейку, которую считал своей, кто-то уже возился с Ниго. Дайки оживленно разговаривал, время от времени поглядывая через плечо.  
Пора было уходить, но Тецуя медлил. Он раскрыл книжку и бездумно постукивал по ней карандашом, не сразу заметив, что Дайки вернулся.  
Уселся рядом, подтянул молнию ветровки повыше. Невысоко подбросил раскрученный мяч и подставил палец.  
Игра на площадке началась — трое на трое, один остался на скамейке.  
— Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить, Аомине-кун?  
— Есть один вопрос.  
— Я слушаю.  
Дайки дробно простучал мячом, поймал и зажал его локтем.  
Откинулся на спинку скамьи, сунул руки в карманы.  
— Чего вы хотите больше всего на свете?  
Тецуя улыбнулся.  
— Чего я хочу?  
— Да. Если бы вы могли что-то изменить в своей жизни. Все, что угодно. Что бы вы выбрали?  
— Не знаю.  
— Не хотите говорить, — проницательно заметил Дайки. — А ведь я сказал вам, чего хочу. Точнее, чего я не хочу.  
— Ты больше не хочешь бояться.  
— Да. Верно. А вы?  
Тецуя убрал книжку. Облокотился на колени и опустил голову, переплетая пальцы.  
— Я хочу снова говорить со своей женой. Так, как мы всегда с ней говорили. Так, будто в мире нет никого, кроме нас.  
Дайки подобрал откатившийся к их ногам мяч и бросил обратно на площадку.  
— Там, в кафе… Это ведь была она, да?  
— Ты прав, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки надул щеки и длинно выдохнул.  
Они молча следили за игрой, пока та не закончилась. Взмокшие мальчишки переговаривались, разбирая свои вещи. Двое яростно спорили посреди поля.  
— А что за хмырь с ней был? Тот, с больной рукой?  
Тецуя потер бровь.  
— Друг детства.  
— Ваш? — напрягся Дайки.  
— Моей жены. Они учились вместе. Рука в порядке, он просто бережет пальцы. Он доктор медицины.  
— Док типа вас?  
— Нет. Хирург-кардиолог. Пожалуй, лучший в своем деле.  
Спорщики ушли, площадка опустела, несмотря на ранний вечер. Небо набрякло тучами и будто сдвинулось ниже, ветер стих, примолкли даже цикады. Стало слышно далекое ворчание грома.  
Дайки выпустил Ниго и поднялся. Встал напротив, лениво застучал мячом. Тецуя поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится этот размеренный стук.  
— Мои родители развелись из-за меня, — признался Дайки неожиданно, словив мяч. — Мать думала, отец меня бьет. Эти синяки и следы… Думала, я из-за него не хожу на уроки и тренировки. А он меня и пальцем не тронул. Они все время ругались. И все потому что я не поговорил с ними. Я боялся. Но теперь поговорю, и они поверят мне, док. Вы же поверили.  
— Я больше не могу быть твоим доктором, — сказал Тецуя, следя за крапинками, быстро покрывающими асфальт. — Я не уделял достаточно внимания своей семье, ты прав, Аомине-кун.  
Набегавшийся Ниго уселся у ног хозяина и заколотил хвостом.  
Тецуя с трудом поднял взгляд.  
На загорелом лице пораженно распахнутые, наполненные влагой глаза казались светло-голубыми.  
— Я передам тебя.  
— Предадите?..  
— Нет, Дайки… Аомине-кун. Передам — другому специалисту. Я детский психолог, а не психиатр. Но я знаю прекрасных докторов…  
— За психа меня держите? Я больной урод, по-вашему?  
— Ты не урод, — тяжело выговорил Тецуя. — Я просто не могу помочь тебе. Но кто-нибудь другой обязательно сможет.  
— Ни черта, — Дайки сердито оттер щеку, сжал кулак. — Не сдавайтесь! У вас получится. Только вы можете мне помочь. Вы один знаете мой секрет.  
Тецуя молчал.  
— Вы же мне верите? Доктор Куроко… вы верите в мой секрет?  
— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, Аомине-кун.  
Теперь слезы катились одна за другой, беспомощные и злые.  
Тецуя достал платок, но Дайки утерся рукавом.  
— Как же вы можете помочь… если вы мне не верите? — выкрикнул он, задыхаясь. — Но вы же… сами обещали, что… Вы мне обещали!  
Тецуя протянул ему руку, сжал пальцы в кулак.  
— Я верю _в тебя_ , Аомине-кун. Ты справишься.  
Дайки с размаху ударил об землю мячом, тот подпрыгнул и укатился.  
Сорвал с шеи монету и швырнул Тецуе под ноги.  
— Не нужна мне ваша удача. И вы мне не нужны! Никто не сможет мне помочь! Только я сам! Валите к черту, поняли, ва…  
Дайки разрыдался, опускаясь на корточки. Ниго вскарабкался к нему на руки и заскулил, вылизывая мокрое лицо.  
Прости, тупо подумал Тецуя.  
Ему хотелось закрыться, убежать, не видеть этого страшного, искаженного беззвучным плачем лица, — и он действительно молча поднялся и ушел, как сбежал.  
Площадка скрылась за моросившей пеленой; Тецуя шагал, не останавливаясь, и слышал сквозь шелест воды пронзительное детское «вы обещали». Чувствовал его спиной.

***

Сацуки не было дома. Ночное дежурство, машинально подумал он и увидел кафе, бонсай на столике; руки соприкасаются кончиками пальцев. Стекло разваливается с мелодичным хрустальным звоном.  
Тецуя быстро поднялся на второй этаж, подергал ручку запертого кабинета. Раздраженно нашарил в кармане ключ.  
Сколько это будет продолжаться? Что за детские игры в «кто кого переупрямит». В конце концов, он в собственном доме, здесь жила бабушка, эта комната — ее, и он имеет полное право…  
Он задвинул дверь, бросил ключ на ящик с вещами.  
Злость вскипала, обжигая глаза.  
Тецуя мерил шагами полутемную комнату, прячась за этой злостью и глупой надуманной ревностью. Сбросил плащ, раскрыл на крышке контейнера книжку и включил лампу.  
«Не бросайте меня».  
Просьба не прозвучала, но он услышал ее — почти мольбу — так ясно, как если бы Дайки прокричал эти слова ему в лицо.  
Сейджуро, его первая и единственная (уже не единственная, ожесточенно подумал Тецуя) ошибка, когда-то доверился ему так же. Внешне само спокойствие, мальчик ждал помощи, о ней просили его глаза, но его любимый доктор Куроко оказался чудовищным, самовлюбленным, непроходимым…  
Внизу заскрежетал замок.  
Легкие шаги отметили путь на кухню. Пролилась вода, потом зашумел включенный чайник.  
Я дома, беззвучно сказал Тецуя и замер, охваченный смутным неприятным чувством.  
Словно он что-то упустил.  
— Сацуки, ты нужна мне, — прошептал Тецуя. Разгадка была где-то рядом, так близко. Он отнял руки от лица, смял страницы записной книжки. — Ты так мне нужна.

В гостиной заработал телевизор.

Тецуя разгладил страницы ладонью.  
Дотянулся до плаща и выпутал из кармана диктофон.

_— Прошу меня простить, Акаши-кун. Надеюсь, я оставил тебя одного не слишком надолго… Что-то холодно здесь, тебе не кажется? Может, попросим приготовить для тебя чай?_

Тецуя перевел воспроизведение на две секунды назад и включил снова.

_— …Что-то холодно здесь, тебе не кажется? Может, попросим приготовить для тебя чай?_

Вот оно.  
Он прослушал отрывок еще раз.

_— …холодно здесь, тебе не кажется?_

В особняке семьи Акаши, на вкус Тецуи, слишком большом и вычурном, никогда не бывало холодно. Он прекрасно помнил, что укрытые тридцатью шестью татами полы в комнате Сейджуро подогревались зимой, а температура воздуха не опускалась ниже отметки в двадцать градусов.

Тецуя прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе вернуться в прошлое, и сразу увидел эту комнату, — такая же просторная, как весь дом, и пустая, на время визитов Тецуи она менялась до неузнаваемости. Настольные игры, стопки книг из личной библиотеки, мольберт, кисти и краски, наборы для каллиграфии и непременный чайный столик с домашними сладостями; их встречи с Акаши Сейджуро меньше всего напоминали визит врача к пациенту. Они беседовали обо всем на свете, играли и читали вслух. Мальчик превосходно учился, любил поэзию, баскетбол и лошадей, но всерьез был увлечен игрой в сёги, собираясь в будущем стать профессиональным сёгистом. Мидорима, по праву считавший себя неплохим игроком-любителем, заинтересовался чудо-ребенком, попросил устроить им встречу и был с позором побит, о чем не любил вспоминать.

День, в который была сделана эта запись, едва не закончился трагедией. Когда Тецуя вернулся в комнату после беседы с господином Акаши — кажется, тот выписывал ему ежемесячный чек — он нашел мальчика забившимся в угол. Сейджуро прятал лицо в прижатых к груди коленях, защищая голову. После долгих уговоров он опустил скрещенные руки, и Тецуя едва сдержал испуганный возглас. Волосы мальчика были обкромсаны, щеки расцарапаны, мочка левого уха серьезно поранена. Рядом валялся окровавленный канцелярский нож, которым пятнадцать минут назад Тецуя нарезал бумагу для оригами.  
Завершенная фигурка, испачканная в крови, оказалась на подоконнике — там, где Тецуя обычно оставлял работавший диктофон.

Причина случившегося в те пятнадцать минут, пока Тецуи не было в комнате, осталась не выясненной. Сейджуро не дал никаких объяснений и попросил об одном: ничего не говорить отцу, но скрыть происшествие не удалось. Все последующие встречи проходили исключительно в присутствии еще как минимум двух человек — как правило, самого господина Акаши и семейного врача. Сейджуро закрывался, уходил в себя все глубже, и достучаться до него Тецуя так и не сумел. Лишь однажды мальчик как будто ожил и завел разговор об одном из двадцати шести японских мучеников, Франциске Бланко. Как потом выяснил Тецуя, тот был священником из монашеского ордена францисканцев, урожденным Монтерея, Галиция и какое-то время жил в Киото. В числе прочих миссионеров двадцативосьмилетний Франциск Бланко был распят по приказу императора Тоётоми Хидеёши 5 февраля 1597 года в Нагасаки, а спустя почти три столетия канонизирован. Сацуки первой заметила, что раны мальчика повторяют увечья погибших христианских мучеников, но Тецуя не пришел ни к какому другому заключению, кроме спонтанного проявления аутоагрессии.

Сейджуро поместили в закрытую частную клинику Киото. Тецуя навещал мальчика, но видеть, как тот меняется от визита к визиту и медленно угасает, было невыносимо. Он прекратил с семьей Акаши всякое общение. Тецую ждали другие дети, которым еще можно было помочь. Той же весной он наконец решился сделать Сацуки предложение.

Он открыл глаза и пустил запись с самого начала.

_— Расскажи мне, чего ты боишься, Акаши-кун. Я, например, всегда боялся врачей. Как-то раз, когда я был ребенком, все сдавали анализ крови, и меня вырвало ванильным шейком прямо на медбрата._

_— У вашего страха были объективные причины. Например, боль. А вы знаете, почему бывает так страшно, когда вы одни?.._

_— Простите за беспокойство… Господин Акаши хочет вас видеть, доктор Куроко._

_— Благодарю… Акаши-кун, ты извинишь меня? Я только поговорю с твоим папой и сразу вернусь._

_— Хорошо. Я подожду вас._

Тецуя застыл, не в силах пошевелиться, чтобы остановить воспроизведение. Он снова видел необычайно живые, красивые детские глаза, которые не портила врожденная гетерохромия, слышал спокойный мягкий голос и не сразу понял, что в наполненное шипением и шорохами молчание вплетаются посторонние звуки.

Похожие на помехи в радиоволнах… Или на шепот. Тецуя прибавил громкость, взял карандаш. С трудом разобрал несколько слов.  
«No entiendes…»  
Испанский?.. Насколько он помнил, этого языка мальчик не знал.  
Тецуя вывел звук на максимум, подсоединил наушники.  
Все те же шипение и шорохи, дыхание Сейджуро, слишком тяжелое из-за сильной громкости; и внезапно из динамиков полился чужой, взрослый мужской голос. Давясь рыданиями, заглушая судорожные детские всхлипы, он умоляюще повторял одну и ту же фразу, снова и снова. Чувствуя, как разрастается внутри холод, Тецуя слушал с упавшим сердцем и вздрогнул, когда собственный голос ворвался в наушники.

_— …Господи… Что случилось, пока меня не было? Не молчи, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Акаши-кун, ты слышишь меня?.._

*** 

Когда он вернулся на баскетбольную площадку, совсем стемнело.  
Гибкий силуэт танцевал сам с собой за металлической сеткой, как всегда, неутомимый и быстрый.  
— В вашем возрасте бегать вредно, — заметил Дайки. Плавно прогнулся в прыжке и вбил мяч в кольцо. Кроссовки мягко встретились с мокрой площадкой. — Мотор посадите.  
Тецуя тяжело дышал, упираясь ладонями в колени. Желудок выкручивало сухим спазмом. Он закашлялся.  
Дайки подобрал укатившийся мяч, застучал с ленивой оттяжкой и побрел к своим вещам.  
Не уходи, мысленно приказал ему Тецуя, с трудом разогнулся. Зашел за ограждение, сел на свою скамейку.  
Машинально поискал глазами счастливую монетку.  
Дайки вытащил из сумки бумажный пакет и коротко свистнул сквозь зубы. Тецуя увидел Ниго — щенок несся к хозяину, едва касаясь земли.  
Дайки понюхал содержимое пакета и пожал плечами.  
— С извинениями прибежали, док? — выкрикнул он, разламывая перед Ниго терияки бургер. — Или с номером чудо-мозгоправа?  
— Никаких мозгоправов. Я обещаю.  
Тецуя осекся.  
Дайки выпрямился.  
— Обещаете, значит, — громко повторил он с издевкой.  
Тецуя молча кивнул. Он все никак не мог отдышаться.  
Дайки неторопливо пошел к нему, покачивая банкой Покари. Капюшон ветровки надвинут до самых бровей, рот кривится в ухмылочке.  
Вернулись к тому, с чего начинали.  
Сколько прошло с их первой встречи? Едва ли пара недель.  
Дайки остановился перед ним в нескольких шагах.  
Ниго покрутился возле его ног, порычал на Тецую, срываясь на повизгивание, и умчался доедать.  
— Ну, валяйте. Извиняйтесь, — грубовато сказал Дайки. Бросив банку, хмыкнул, когда Тецуя поймал ее одной рукой и ответил благодарным поклоном. — Только быстро, Кисе… он задерживается, но скоро придет.  
Тецуя чувствовал в его голосе волнение. Он и сам не помнил, когда был таким взволнованным.  
— «Yo no quiero morir». Ты слышал когда-нибудь эти слова, Аомине-кун?  
— Гайдзинский язык.  
— Испанский. Знаешь, как это переводится?  
Дайки почесывал мизинцем в ухе.  
— Откуда мне знать, как это переводится.  
— Это значит «я не хочу умирать», — сказал Тецуя и наконец задал мучивший его весь последний час вопрос: — Как ты думаешь, Аомине-кун, чего призраки хотят, когда приходят к тебе?  
— Откуда мне знать, — повторил Дайки без прежнего вызова.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты об этом подумал, — с мягким нажимом попросил Тецуя. — Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует об этом подумал, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки стащил капюшон, провел по влажным блестящим волосам. В ярком свете уличных фонарей они отливали синевой.  
— Помощи, — сказал он неуверенно.  
Тецуя с облегчением улыбнулся.  
— Верно. Помощи. Я и сам так думаю. Даже самым ужасным — им всем нужна просто помощь, Аомине-кун. И я думаю, что знаю, как заставить их уйти.  
— Как?  
— Выслушать.  
Дайки подошел и сел рядом.  
— Выслушать.  
— Да, Аомине-кун. Выслушать, чтобы понять, чем ты можешь помочь им.  
Дайки вытянул из-за ворота футболки шнурок, завертел в пальцах счастливую монету. Тецуя улыбнулся про себя.  
— Передумали, значит. Теперь вы снова мне верите?  
— Верю, — твердо сказал Тецуя.  
Дайки спрятал монетку за пазуху.  
— А что, если они хотят не помощи? Что, если они просто уро… Злые духи, и хотят причинить зло? Мне или моему… моим близким.  
— Я не думаю, что это так, Аомине-кун.  
— Вам-то откуда знать, — с досадой сказал Дайки.  
Тецуя видел, как в ярких, словно оперенье зимородка, глазах разгораются знакомые живые искорки, и ему хотелось смеяться.  
— А я и не знаю, — ответил он легкомысленно, встречая негодующий взгляд. — Проверить, так это или нет, можешь только ты сам.

***

Кисе вел себя как ни в чем не бывало — нес обычную ерунду, доев свою долю окономияки, сполоснул тарелку и чашку из-под чая и разлегся на полу перед ноутбуком, будто у себя дома.  
Стемнело давным-давно, и даже фильм был посмотрен — какая-то тупая комедия.  
Когда часы показали половину десятого, Дайки спросил прямо, обкусывая заусенцы:  
— Тебе домой не пора?  
Кисе поднял голову одновременно с задремавшим у него под боком Ниго и улыбнулся.  
— А можно, я опять у тебя останусь, Аоминеччи? Только я щетку зубную так и не взял.  
У Дайки отлегло от сердца.  
— Далась тебе эта щетка, — проворчал он и заложил руку за голову, снова уставляясь в потолок.  
Ловец снов смутно двоился и плыл, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг оси. За окнами шумел вечерний город, звук шагов и проезжавших машин то приближался, то отдалялся. Было слышно, как в снятых наушниках Кисе играет музыка.  
Дайки с усилием поморгал, потер ладонью лицо. Он не спал вторые сутки — в отличие от Кисе, который продрых весь день вместо своих долгожданных съемок. Кажется, он должен был пробоваться на роль спортсмена в рекламе минеральной воды. Все съемки отменили — в связи со смертью Хорикиты Мей.

Кисе молчал даже об этой смерти. Не лез с расспросами, не доставал заботой и не вспоминал о прошлой ночи, добрую половину которой Дайки провел в позорных соплях. Он не ревел, конечно, но трясся, как последний кретин, согреваясь под горячим душем, а потом позволил себя обтереть и чуть ли не на руках оттащить в комнату. Призрак Мей-чан дожидался его у изголовья, задыхаясь и кашляя рвотой. Дайки пинком раскатал футон, выдавил «спокойной ночи» и накрыл голову подушкой, отвернувшись к диванной спинке. Кисе повозился, укладываясь, потыкал в кнопки мобильника и затих.  
Дайки лежал неподвижно, слушал жуткие булькающие звуки и глотал слезы. Если бы не вера в него дока и не Кисе, неслышно спавший совсем рядом, он бы точно свихнулся и не смог заснуть, как не спал почти каждую ночь.  
Потом выяснилось, что Кисе тоже не спит. Дайки уже в тяжелой полудреме ощутил тепло его твердой ладони на своем плече и понял, что тот ревет сам. Кисе беззвучно, коротко вздрагивал, упираясь лбом ему между лопаток. Едва Дайки почувствовал его близость, призрак ушел. Кисе успокоился, как только Дайки расслабился, и подал тихий голос. Просьбы поговорить с ним, умоляющие и настойчивые, убаюкивали и расслабляли еще больше. Дайки слышал каждое слово, уже засыпая, но не мог ответить. Да и что он мог сказать? Что узнал о смерти Мей-чан едва ли не раньше ее врачей? Что видел даже бабушку Кисе, красивую и пугающую, как Юки-онна? Кисе не поверил бы ни единому слову и ушел, в лучшем случае покрутив пальцем у виска.

Дайки вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что почти вырубился, приподнялся и сел. Кисе вскинул внимательный взгляд.  
Дайки мрачно молчал. Чертов энергетик… Знал ведь, что бесполезно, но накачивался им весь вечер — иначе просмотр комедии грозил закончиться реальным ужастиком. Ничего страшнее пробуждения рядом с очередным живым трупом не существует, Дайки знал об этом с пяти лет.  
— Пойду отолью, — сказал он и сощурился — весь вид Кисе говорил о готовности воскликнуть доставшее «я с тобой, Аоминеччи».  
Кисе опустил глаза к монитору и почесал Ниго за ухом.  
— Давай, — сказал он, и Дайки почти пожалел, что разрешил ему остаться.  
Подтянул резинку штанов, прошлепал к двери. Ниго слабо вильнул хвостом, не поднимая сонной морды. Скотина, прошептал про себя Дайки и вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Коридор был пустым и теплым.  
Дайки оглянулся на комнату, мерцавшую светом монитора. Переступил на месте, выдохнул и торопливой рысцой добрался до туалета. Забив на тапки, рывком поднял сиденье, едва успел прицелиться. С блаженным выдохом уперся рукой в стенку и коротко, неровно рассмеялся.  
В спину дохнуло холодом.  
Дайки дернулся и застыл. Машинально стряхнул последние капли, подтянул штаны и опустил футболку.  
Поколебавшись, нажал на слив.  
Выходов было два — зажмуриться и вернуться в комнату, сшибая углы и перепугав Ниго. С Кисе можно будет попрощаться.  
Или воспользоваться советом доктора Куроко.  
Дайки поверил ему, но слишком все было просто — и страшно так, что от одной мысли о беседе с мертвецами ноги подгибались.  
За спиной как будто что-то вздохнуло.  
Он медленно обернулся и едва не заорал.  
Кисе вскинул раскрытые ладони:  
— Это я!  
— Вижу, — помолчав, сипло сказал Дайки.  
Мей-чан выпрямилась, утерла губы и пошла, пошатываясь и хватаясь за стенку, к ванной комнате. Дайки тупо смотрел ей вслед.  
— Ниго забился под диван и рычит, — сказал Кисе, пытаясь проследить за взглядом. С тревогой заглянул в глаза.  
— Кому-то собрался звонить? — Дайки кивнул на мобильник в его руке.  
Кисе засунул трубку в задний карман джинсов и промолчал с рассеянной улыбкой.  
В ванной зашумела вода.  
Дайки выдохнул и оттеснил его плечом.  
— Аоминеччи…  
— Пойдем со мной, — позвал он обреченно и щелкнул выключателем.

Кран был открыт уже давно — гудел нагреватель, зеркало над умывальником запотело так, что Дайки не увидел своего отражения. Он подошел и сделал струю похолоднее. Взял кусок мыла.  
Кисе дышал в затылок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Не маячь за спиной, — попросил Дайки, намыливая руки. Кисе притулился сбоку на бортике ванны, не отводя глаз, огромных и блестящих, как у куклы.  
Дайки попробовал ему улыбнуться и отдернул пальцы от хлестнувшего кипятка.  
Водонагреватель задребезжал, трубы надсадно гудели, отдаваясь эхом в похолодевших ступнях.  
Дайки заставил себя повернуться к зеркалу. Рука призрака тряслась перед самым лицом.  
Он помолчал немного, собираясь с духом, и хрипло спросил:  
— Вы хотите мне что-то сказать?  
Палец с ярко-красным ногтем тут же ткнулся в зеркало и затанцевал, неожиданно плавно и очень быстро выводя иероглифы.  
Дайки старался не смотреть вбок, на склоненную к плечу голову мертвой, не видеть бледное лицо с темными полукружьями под скошенными на зеркало глазами.  
Несколько раз перечитал получившиеся слова, покусывая губы.  
— Как ты это делаешь, — выговорил Кисе.  
Дайки поднял руку, требуя тишины.  
Мобильный телефон?  
Он поморгал, силясь проснуться, но четыре иероглифа никуда не делись.  
Даже страх как будто отступил, и когда Мей-чан согнуло новым приступом тошноты, он едва не захихикал, как самый настоящий псих.  
Призрак хочет позвонить. Вызвать скорую помощь и потребовать вернуть его с того света.  
Палец с противным скрипом задвигался снова и добавил еще два иероглифа.  
Кисе охнул, и рука исчезла вместе с призраком.  
Дайки мгновенно ощутил жар, влажно лизнувший лицо, и смахнул со лба испарину. Кисе стоял рядом и таращился в зеркало, на котором длинными каплями оплывало его имя.  
— Это фокус, — ответил Дайки, с трудом ворочая языком. — Не спрашивай, секрет не раскрою.  
Склонился над раковиной и плеснул водой в лицо.

Ниго и впрямь сидел под диваном. Дайки стоило немалого труда его оттуда выманить, сонного и напуганного.  
— Грозный страж, — мрачно пошутил он.  
Все теперь казалось не таким уж страшным. Или он настолько вымотался, что устал бояться.  
Зато сон, как назло, не шел, хотя голова опасно потяжелела, а в ушах стоял комариный звон.  
Кисе заснул на диване во втором часу, обнимая его подушку. Дайки устроился за компьютером, скрестив ноги, и хмуро просматривал страницу за страницей.  
Телефоны и призраки, вбитые в поисковик, выводили на фальшивые привидения, заснятые школьниками на мобильники, и на фильм «Звонок». Полная бессмыслица, ноль идей.  
— Дежурный где, — слабо выкрикнул Кисе. Дайки дернулся, едва успел подхватить Ниго, сопевшего на коленях. — Кто дежурный по третьему этажу?  
Дайки выругался, поднялся одним движением, прижимая Ниго к себе.  
Кисе длинно простонал и затих.  
Дайки стоял в растерянности, машинально поглаживая мягкую шерстку. Ниго повозился, уткнулся холодным носом в шею и расслабил лапы.  
— Замолчали все!.. — снова заметался Кисе. — Аоминеччи, я сейчас…  
Дайки уложил Ниго в углу дивана и уселся на пол. Подержав на весу, опустил руку на приподнятое напряженное плечо.  
— Кисе, — пробормотал он низким голосом. — Со мной все в порядке, слышишь?  
— Дайки, — отозвался Кисе, выдохнув имя жарким шепотом, и открыл глаза.  
Заворочался и сел, осоловело моргая.  
Может, решит, что ему все приснилось, понадеялся Дайки.  
— Болтаешь во сне.  
— Кошмары снились, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Кисе, с улыбкой потер глаза. — Разбудил тебя?  
— Да что-то не спится, — пробурчал Дайки.  
Кисе облизнул нижнюю губу.  
— Это из-за Мей-чан? Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Началось, невесело подумал Дайки.  
Кисе молча полез в карман и с таинственным видом вытащил телефон — обычную раскладушку дурацкого цвета.  
— Ты не станешь теперь смотреть, наверное. Но я тут подумал… В общем, я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

Сюрпризом оказался заснятый процесс наведения красоты перед «фотосессией». То ли Кисе криво установил свой замаскированный среди косметического барахла мобильник, то ли тот сам завалился набок, но в кадр попадала только сама гримерша и ее руки. Скучная очкастая тетка с забранными в конский хвост волосами. Дайки отсмотрел из вежливости весь «сюрприз» до конца, глотая зевки. Даже реплики Мей-чан оставили его равнодушным — после того, что пришлось увидеть собственными глазами.  
— Странно, — задумчиво сказал Кисе, выводя его из состояния полусна.  
Дайки приподнялся и угрюмо уставился на экран.  
— Вот здесь, — Кисе отмотал запись и ткнул пальцем. — Видишь?  
Дайки зевнул с закрытым ртом, разглядывая круглую штучку, похожую на розовую губку.  
— Что за хренотень?  
— Это называется «спонж». Им наносят косметику. Тональный крем, увлажняющий, осветляющий, блеск для…  
— Избавь от подробностей, а, — провыл Дайки сквозь следующий зевок. — Ну и?  
— Сакамото-сан сначала чем-то полила спонж. Потом что-то накапала, а потом выдавила тональный крем. А руки вымыла и антисептиком протерла.  
— Что за Сакамото-сан?  
— Да вот же она, наш визажист. Правда, она со мной всего два раза работала, и накра… загримировали меня совсем немножко.  
Дайки хмыкнул, наблюдая, как Кисе краснеет. Надо же, хоть что-то его смущает.  
— Давай сначала. Чем полила и что накапала? И главное — зачем?  
— Не знаю, — растерялся Кисе. — Тут названия не разобрать.  
— Это димексид, — приглядевшись, уверенно опознал Дайки. — Мама из него примочки мне делала на колено, когда я…  
— Но для макияжа он зачем нужен? — перебил Кисе.  
— А я о чем тебя спрашиваю!  
Они помолчали, глядя друга на друга, и снова склонились над экраном телефона.  
— Капала-то она откуда? — попытался сообразить Дайки.  
— Вот из этого пузырька, — Кисе нашел нужное место и поставил запись на паузу. — Капнула три раза и сразу убрала в сумку. Ни надписей, ничего.  
Дайки хмуро разглядывал безымянную бутылочку в женских пальцах с коротко обрезанными ногтями. Что-то шевелилось в памяти, но ускользало, совсем как на уроке химии, которую Дайки терпеть не мог.  
Он подтащил ноутбук к себе.  
Кисе напряженно следил, как он мучает поисковик, но под руки не лез.  
— Экспликация, — наконец сиплым голосом зачитал Дайки и откашлялся. — Метод незаметного отравления, когда яд проникает через неповрежденную кожу… Ага, вот. Лекарство «Димексид», продается без рецептов, применяется для лечения ран. Димексид обладает удивительным свойством: он практически моментально проникает через неповрежденную кожу в организм и протягивает с собой любое вещество, с которым он смешан.  
Дайки вскинул глаза и удовлетворенно кивнул — судя по взгляду, Кисе все понял.  
— Не лейте димексида слишком много, — продолжил читать он вполголоса. — Его неприятный запах может насторожить…  
— От губки Сакамото-сан и правда… попахивало, — Кисе наморщил нос.  
— Я знаю, чесноком как будто… Двух-трех капель димексида плюс пять-шесть капель токсина будет вполне достаточно. При соприкосновении с кожей яд начнет поступать в кровь сразу же. Есть данные о том, что можно мазать дверные ручки подобными составами. На наш взгляд, это не лучшее решение: человек сразу же вымоет испачканные руки, и яд не успеет впитаться в…  
Дайки почувствовал дурноту и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
— Другое дело — тональный крем, — ровным голосом озвучил его мысли Кисе. — Обычно съемка идет несколько часов, яд точно успеет впитаться.  
Дайки поглядывал на него с невольным любопытством. Тяжелый взгляд из-под ресниц, даже обычно мягкие черты как будто стали жестче. Куда только подевался раздражающий до ломоты в зубах, вечно сияющий и всем довольный красавчик Кисе Рёта.  
— Возможно, мотивом была зависть. Сакамото-сан когда-то сама пыталась стать моделью, но неудачно, насколько мне известно. Думаю, работая со мной, она перепутала пропорции и добавила слишком много димексида, — тоном заправского детектива заявил Кисе. — Или мне просто повезло, потому что гримировали меня… слегка. Дай сюда.  
Дайки с усмешкой отдал ему ноутбук и улегся, подперев рукой голову.  
Кисе сосредоточенно хмурился, не отрываясь от монитора. От перестука клавиш опять стало клонить в сон.  
— Кажется, нашел, — негромко сказал Кисе и прочитал по слогам название яда, которое Дайки не расслышал за собственным душераздирающим зевком. — …одно из самых токсичных веществ растительного происхождения. Примечательно то, что симптомы отравления появляются не сразу, а через 12 часов с момента поступления яда в организм. Первым симптомом является неукротимая рвота. Затем появляются чувство усталости, постоянной жажды, судороги в икроножных мышцах. При длительном накоплении в организме начинается разрушение печени и почек. Смерть наступает через 4–6 дней, несмотря на все усилия врачей. — Он помолчал, тяжело дернул кадыком и закончил: — Специфического противоядия не существует. В малых дозах отравление будет выглядеть, как продолжительная болезнь, а яд не смогут идентифицировать. Может применяться методом экспликации.

***

Когда Дайки окончательно продрог и пришлось спуститься в раздевалку, ребята уже ушли. Кисе обещал подождать у выхода. Можно было не сомневаться — дождется. Наверняка будет торчать на крыльце до последней поклонницы, позируя перед мобильниками и раздавая автографы. После нашумевшего процесса по делу об убийстве известной модели и заключения рекламного контракта с компанией по производству минералки Кисе строил из себя настоящую звезду. Он и на тренировочную игру второго состава умудрился припереться в своих пижонских шмотках, да еще и в шляпе.

Дайки встал под душ, вывернул горячий кран до упора. Вода сеяла в лицо, стекала по опущенным плечам, согревая и смывая вместе с потом усталость и напряжение. Комаги были тем еще отстоем, но фолили, как всегда, а судьи каждый раз словно слепли и глохли — если, конечно, дело не касалось нарушений Тейко. Отсиживаться на скамейке почти не пришлось. Кисе не подвел, но под конец даже он забил на свои цирковые трюки, хотя на последних минутах вечно выделывался, как клоун из «глобтроттеров», и вколачивал мяч с финальным свистком, сияя рекламной улыбкой. Последнее слово и на этот раз осталось за ним, вот только Дайки было уже не до чужих понтов. 

Команда неожиданно явилась смотреть их игру — в полном составе. Пришел даже Мурасакибара и отстоял на зрительском балконе до самого конца — Дайки заметил приметную ссутуленную фигуру с пакетом чипсов, едва вышел на паркет, потом увидел Ниджимуру и остальных. Присутствие своих и воодушевило, и напрягло. Кисе занял место Хайзаки, толком сыграться они еще не успели, так что этот обычный матч оказался для них экзаменом. Кисе не подвел, да и второй состав оказался вполне на уровне. Вряд ли им двоим грозило вылететь из основного состава в случае проигрыша, но Дайки выкладывался на все сто и побил собственный рекорд по набранным очкам.  
А потом увидел на балконе отца — и ни черта не запомнил, что было дальше, даже финальный данк Кисе. Дождался завершающего построения команд, вместе со всеми пробурчал «благодарим за игру», махнул своим и сбежал «подышать воздухом», бросив вещи на скамейке. 

Вода медленно теплела; Дайки сообразил, что сейчас вырубится, завернул кран и сдернул с крючка полотенце.  
В раздевалке кто-то был.  
Он понял это прежде, чем простучали последние звонкие капли и воцарилась гулкая тишина.  
Дайки провел по лицу, смахивая воду.  
Машинально обернул полотенце вокруг бедер. Руки тряслись, но внутри будто все окаменело.  
Он постоял еще немного, давая себе время собраться, и сделал первый шаг.

По ногам стелился холод, в мерцающих лампах тихо потрескивало электричество. Свет в раздевалке не горел, и голубеющий проем казался туманным провалом.  
Дайки шел медленно, слушая свое дыхание и каждую секунду ожидая стука мяча.  
Когда до провала остался один шаг, свет за спиной погас.  
Дайки глубоко вдохнул и сделал этот шаг, стиснув кулаки; под ледяной ступней скрипнула половица.  
Сидевший к нему спиной не двигался.  
Его бело-голубая майка словно излучала сияние, капитанский номер казался выведенным тушью. Опущенную голову укрывало синее полотенце.  
Мяч ударился об пол; всколыхнулось эхо, и снова все стихло.  
Дайки переглотнул и хрипло спросил:  
— Вы хотите мне что-то сказать? 

***

Кисе на ходу закинул руку на плечо.  
— Смотри, круглосуточный. Давай зайдем, купим по мороженке.  
— Если снимешь этот дурацкий горшок, — проворчал Дайки. — Ты похож в нем на гомика.  
— Это «трилби», невежда! — воскликнул Кисе и ловко увернулся от тычка в бок. — Мне разрешили забрать после съемок.  
— Шедевр от Ниго? Тогда платишь ты.  
Кисе рассмеялся.  
— Ладно. Подожди меня здесь, Аоминеччи, я мигом!  
Он глянул влево-вправо и перебежал на ту сторону дороги, где помаргивал неоном «7-11». Дайки сбросил сумку на парапет, уселся в тени клена, подсвеченного фонарем. Мышцы приятно гудели, голова казалась легкой, как воздушный шарик. Вокруг не было ни души, только простучал кроссовками одинокий бегун и снова все стихло. Даже ветер улегся, как это часто бывает перед наступлением полной темноты. Потом из-за облаков выползла луна, и тени проступили четче.  
— Отличная была игра.  
Дайки едва удержался на ногах, взвившись свечой и отпрыгнув к дороге.  
— Док! Черт побери…  
Он поймал равновесие и наклонился, прижимая ладонью сердце.  
Док взирал на него с парапета, как Будда, переплетя пальцы на колене.  
— Когда вы подошли? Я вас не заметил… Черт.  
Он присел на корточки, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Я был здесь с самого начала.  
Дайки фыркнул. Откинул капюшон, глянув с сомнением, пригладил волосы.  
— Что, просто сидели тут? Один?  
— Я тоже люблю мороженое.  
Дайки стрельнул глазами на ту сторону.  
И принесла же его нелегкая...  
— Значит, были на матче?  
— Вы прекрасно сыграли.  
— Нормально, — буркнул Дайки, но на сердце сразу потеплело. Он выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы.  
Ведь и правда — сыграли. Вместе, а не как раньше.  
— Я рад за тебя, Аомине-кун.  
Укрытый дырявой тенью док был сама невозмутимость. В темноте его глаза казались… жутковатыми, решил Дайки, поежившись.  
Хотя что бы тот знал о настоящей жути.  
— Господин Акаши передает вам привет.  
— Прости?..  
— Акаши Сейджуро. _Тот_ ваш мальчик, док, — терпеливо напомнил Дайки.  
Док помолчал.  
— Если это шутка, Аомине-кун, то не очень удачная. Год назад Акаши Сейджуро…  
— Застрелился. Я знаю. Он просил, чтобы я вам сказал кое-что.  
— Аомине-кун, ты вынуждаешь…  
— Он хотел, чтобы я передал вам его ответ, — повысил голос Дайки. Удовлетворенно хмыкнул — док замолчал. — Господин Акаши сказал, что вы приходили туда, где захоронен его прах. Просили у него что-то. Ответ такой: «Вы получили его, доктор Куроко».  
Док смотрел с прежним безмятежным выражением.  
— Печальна жизнь, удел печальный дан нам, смертным всем, иной не знаем боли, — отчеканил Дайки. — И что останется? Лишь голубой туман, что от огня над пеплом встанет в поле.  
— Доли.  
— А?..  
— Иной не знаем доли.  
Док опустил голову и закрылся ладонью. Поднявшийся ветер легко взъерошил его светлые волосы, с шуршанием погнал листья вдоль дороги.  
Вот черт. Со стишком явно вышел перебор. Дайки заколебался, не зная, что теперь сказать.  
И Кисе, как назло, застрял в магазине, как будто не мороженое покупает, а выбирает зубную щетку.  
Но вообще это к лучшему. Дайки никого не собирался знакомить друг с другом.  
По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
— Это его любимые стихи, я ни при чем, — проворчал он и все-таки не удержался: — Что вы просили у господина Акаши, док?  
— Прощения.  
Док опустил руку и посмотрел на него. Дайки с облегчением увидел, что глаза сухие.  
Вот только взгляд был другим — спокойно-светлым, как всегда, но не печальным. Дайки сам не понял, рад этому или нет.  
— У меня есть идея насчет того, как вы можете поговорить со своей женой, — сказал он торопливо. Обернулся на дверь магазина — Кисе вроде бы уже расплачивался на кассе. — Дождитесь, когда она заснет, и расскажите ей все. Она вас выслушает, и даже не будет знать об этом.  
— Спасибо за совет, — поблагодарил док. Вряд ли он воспользуется советом, конечно, но Дайки было уже не до уговоров.  
— Полагаю, воспользуюсь им сегодня же, — добавил док. — Удачи тебе, Аомине-кун.  
Дайки стукнул кулаком в протянутый кулак.  
— Я больше вас не увижу, — неожиданно понял он вслух.  
— Думаю, мы уже сказали друг другу все, что было нужно. Может, пора сказать это кому-нибудь, кто тебе более близок?  
Дайки проследил за его взглядом и увидел на той стороне Кисе со здоровенным пакетом в обнимку. Этот идиот решил скупить полмагазина?  
Он помялся.  
— Давайте притворимся, что увидимся завтра, док? Только притворимся.  
Голубые глаза знакомо смеялись.  
— Хорошо. Давай притворимся.  
Дайки снова обернулся и махнул, чтобы Кисе его заметил. Тот вскинул руку в ответ, едва не выронив пакет. Вот болван.  
— Увидимся завтра, Аомине-кун.  
— До завтра, док…  
На парапете никого не было.  
Дайки повертел головой, глянул туда, где парковая дорожка сбегала по темному склону, еле видная в зарослях таволги. Кажется, еще слышны были легкие шаги.  
Истошно завизжали шины, что-то громко ударило, как взорвалось, посыпались стекла.  
Он развернулся всем корпусом — мокрая дорога была в дыму, искореженный капот спорткара обнимал собой столб. Далеко впереди вращалось уцелевшее колесо заваленного на бок черного скутера. Где-то сработала сигнализация.  
Ниго жался к ногам и даже не скулил, как обычно. Отовсюду сбегались люди, машины останавливались одна за другой.  
Дайки смотрел сквозь затор туда, где секунду назад стоял Кисе, и что-то тянуло к земле, как будто вместо сердца в грудь вложили булыжник.  
— Ав-вария, — простучал зубами Кисе рядом с ухом.  
Дайки с усилием переглотнул.  
Медленно скосил глаза вбок.  
Кисе выглядел как Кисе, только насмерть перепуганный.  
Дайки низким от волнения голосом спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?  
Кисе покивал, мягко закинул руку ему на плечо.  
Теплую.  
Дайки не мог пошевелиться, и перестать смотреть тоже не мог.  
Кисе продолжал таращиться на дорогу. По бледному лицу скользили тени от полицейских мигалок.  
— Я как раз через дорогу переходил, Аоминеччи. Еще бы чуть-чуть… — он судорожно вздохнул.  
Булыжник исчез, зато ноги стали как разваренная лапша. Дайки неуклюже отступил и уселся на парапет, с силой потер лицо.  
Дернул Кисе за ремень штанов.  
— Сядь.  
Кисе с неохотой отвлекся от места аварии, спустил к ногам сумку.  
— Разговор есть, — коротко сказал Дайки.  
Кисе полез в пакет за мороженым.  
— И о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Аоминеччи?  
— Хочу рассказать тебе свой секрет.  
Кисе притормозил.  
— Там авария, — Дайки кивнул на дорогу.  
— Да… Ужасно, — Кисе тревожно свел брови, — надеюсь, никто серьезно не пострадал.  
И тут же встрепенулся:  
— С тобой же все в порядке?  
Дайки кивнул. Кисе выдохнул.  
— Кое-кто пострадал, — неохотно сказал Дайки.  
Глаза Кисе опять распахнулись.  
— Женщина. — Дайки покусал губы. — Она погибла.  
— О боже! — Кисе привстал, вытягивая шею. — Ты ее видишь?  
— Да.  
— Где она?  
— Стоит рядом с тобой.  
Кисе подскочил и развернулся в прыжке, как кот. Дайки фыркнул.  
— Аоминеччи, ты меня пугаешь! — возмутился Кисе.  
— Они меня тоже иногда пугают.  
Кисе застыл столбом, продолжая обниматься с пакетом.  
— Они?  
— Призраки.  
— Ты видишь призраков?  
— Да, Кисе, — Дайки внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. — Вижу мертвых людей. Не дергайся, та женщина уже уходит.  
Пакет выскользнул и шлепнулся на тротуар.  
— Не знаю, что это… Типа дар, — Дайки неловко пожал плечами. — Они разговаривают со мной. Хотят, чтобы я делал что-нибудь для них.  
Глаза Кисе стали как у малолетки, услышавшего свою первую городскую легенду.  
Он оглянулся, уселся напротив и подтянул к себе скрещенные ноги, повторяя позу Дайки. Этот болван постоянно так делал, копировал даже манеру игры, но сейчас было не до раздражения по пустякам.  
— Разговаривают? С тобой?  
Дайки задрал рукав.  
— Это они меня ранят. Из-за раков таких следов не бывает. — Он прочистил горло. — То сообщение в ванной оставила Мей-чан. Она сама мне сказала про твой телефон.  
Кисе опустил голову и затеребил шнурки своих ярко-желтых кроссовок. Челка свесилась, видны были только крепко сжатые губы и острый подбородок.

Вдалеке завывали сирены. На месте аварии уже собралась приличная толпа, подъехали машины скорой помощи, эвакуатор, громко переговаривались спасатели. Балаган стоял такой, что было едва слышно, как работает автоген, рассыпая похожие на фейерверк искры.

— О чем думаем, Кисе? — спросил Дайки, провожая взглядом женщину в брючном костюме. Так ничего и не попросив, она уходила вдоль дороги, припадая на одну ногу — кажется, сломанную сразу в трех местах. Левая рука болталась и была как будто длиннее правой, велошлем весь в крови. Выходит, не повезло только ей, а в том «скайлайне» никто не погиб.  
Кисе все тянул с ответом.  
— Ты думаешь, что я больной урод, — подсказал Дайки, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Дайки с неохотой повиновался и напряг шею — лицо Кисе было совсем близко, глаза сверкали из-под ресниц колючими огоньками, как включенная металлорезка, разве что искры не сыпались.  
— Не смей этого больше говорить. Я так о тебе не думаю, и никогда так не буду думать, Аоминеччи. Никогда! Понял?  
Дайки утерся и проворчал:  
— Плеваться-то было зачем.  
Кисе смутился.  
— Извини.  
Дайки не отодвигался, втихую ловя его дыхание. Теплое, живое. Пахнет ягодной жвачкой и еще чем-то… приятным.  
Когда он сообразил, что смотрит на розовые и с виду мягкие губы Кисе слишком долго, они приблизились и правда оказались мягкими.  
Кисе не двигался и коротко выдыхал носом, продолжая цепляться за свои кислотные кроссовки. Тоже «от Ниго», надо думать. Потом отстранился, заглянул в глаза и поцеловал снова. Ресницы опустились, отбросив длинные тени. Дайки скосил взгляд на дорогу — вроде никто не смотрит. Шевельнул губами на пробу, Кисе застонал и сделал языком что-то такое…  
Дайки пихнул его в грудь и выпалил:  
— Ниго.  
Кисе тяжело дышал, взмахивая своими девчачьими ресницами. Щеки у него покраснели, взгляд плыл. Пиздец, рассеянно заключил Дайки и подумал — до чего Кисе сейчас красивый. Господи, да он вообще красивее всего, что Дайки видел в своей жизни.  
— Твой Ниго, — напомнил Кисе и облизнул нижнюю губу.  
Дайки моргнул.  
Да, точно. Надо бежать искать Ниго.  
— Я его потерял, — хрипло пояснил Дайки, — он все время был здесь, а сейчас…  
— Ест наше мороженое, — Кисе кивнул на тротуар, продолжая терзать шнурки. Один вроде уже порвался.  
— Оставь шнурки в покое, — попросил его Дайки и глянул вниз. Ниго поднял перепачканную морду и завилял хвостом. Голубые глаза сияли таким счастьем, что ругаться расхотелось.  
Когда Дайки собрался с духом и посмотрел на Кисе, тот успел раскраснеться еще больше, но упрямо не отводил взгляд.  
— Ты зачем меня… — Дайки нахмурился. — Нафига это сделал?  
— Как будто тебе не понравилось, — ласково ухмыльнулся Кисе.  
И что тут скажешь?  
Дайки почесал нос.  
— Если честно, я не понял, — признался он. — Надо будет повторить.  
Кисе со смешком вскинул брови.  
— То есть ты мне веришь? — уточнил Дайки на всякий случай. — Только честно.  
— Верю, — посерьезнев, сразу понял его Кисе. — Я верю, что ты видишь призраков, Аоминеччи. Почему ты не сказал, когда я спрашивал?  
— Дурак был, — вздохнул Дайки и решился: — Бабуля передает тебе привет.  
— Бабуля?..  
— Твоя бабушка. Она приходила ко мне, когда ты болел.  
Кисе выглядел потрясенным, но не испуганным.  
— Ты с ней разговаривал?  
— На днях. Когда ты болел, тогда я еще… — Дайки откашлялся и сплюнул. — Боялся.  
Мелкий обжора заскулил, пытаясь вскарабкаться на парапет. Дайки взял его на руки.  
— Вы с ней похожи, Кисе. Она говорит, что гордится тобой.  
В глазах Кисе мерцали пятнышки света.  
— Она сказала, что разрешает тебе проколоть ухо.  
Слезы дрогнули и скатились по щекам. Пошло-поехало…  
— И что запрещает тебе реветь из-за ерунды. Я тоже запрещаю, — добавил Дайки и отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Бабуля говорила, что я обязательно стану знаменитым, — пробубнил Кисе, поймав свою шляпу, и зашмыгал. Ниго вырвался и полез его утешать. — Она была очень прогрессивной, — пояснил Кисе и чмокнул Ниго в нос.  
— Да уж, — буркнул Дайки. Вытащил из сумки минералку и надолго присосался к горлышку. Слышал бы Кисе, что бабуля говорит про своего единственного внучка и его лучшего друга… — Ладно, погнали домой. Только соберем этот молочный коктейль.  
Завтра позвоню отцу, решил он внезапно.  
Спрыгнул на тротуар и сбился с мысли, поймав внимательный взгляд.  
— В смысле… Если ты, конечно, отпросишься, чтобы остаться ночевать у меня сегодня. То есть, если ты хочешь.  
Он запутался и окончательно разозлился.  
— Я хочу, — загадочным тоном сказал Кисе. — Если ты приглашаешь, Аоминеччи.  
Дайки взъерошил волосы и сунул руки в карманы. Покачался с пятки на носок.  
Кисе смотрел на него, задрав подбородок, и как только дурацкая шляпка держалась на затылке.  
— Приглашаю. Если ты не боишься быть рядом…  
— Рядом с тобой? — Кисе усмехнулся. — Ты мне жизнь спас, — просто сказал он.  
— В расчете, — проворчал Дайки, отогнав воспоминание о туалете, в котором повесилась та девчонка с длинными ногтями.  
Он помог Кисе собрать мороженое, вскинул сумку на плечо и опять замялся.  
— Я и щетку заодно купил, — Кисе беззаботно хлопнул себя по нагрудному карману.  
Дайки нахмурился.  
Они были почти одного роста, и стоять перед ним вот так, лицом к лицу, в густой тени ночного парка, оказалось неловко.  
Как будто у нас свидание, подумал Дайки и разозлился еще сильнее.  
Да еще это молчание.  
— Сегодня я играл лучше тебя, Аоминеччи, — неожиданно заявил Кисе. — И по очкам обогнал, и вообще.  
Дайки только глаза закатил.  
— Мечтай, Кисе.  
Один на один против него у Кисе не было шансов, факт. Но сегодня и правда был его день. Его, Кисе Рёты.  
Дайки чувствовал, что хочет разбить доставшее молчание чем-нибудь. Сказать, например, как рад, что Кисе поверил. Что ему идут даже самые нелепые шмотки. Или о том, что хочется услышать еще хотя бы раз, как Кисе выдыхает это чертово «Дайки».  
Кисе улыбался с таким видом, будто и сам обо всем знал.  
Дурацкая шляпка упала, и ветер покатил ее вдоль парапета. Ниго помчался за ней с требовательным лаем, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

***

Тецуя повесил плащ и прислушался.

Сацуки опять смотрела их свадебный фильм. Кажется, третью и четвертую части, припомнил он. Позади и долгая традиционная церемония, и обмен кольцами; празднование подходит к концу, и скоро останутся только самые близкие. Они будут петь почти до утра, а потом поедут любоваться восходом, и Сацуки заснет на его плече.

Он прошел к полутемной комнате и остановился в дверях, с улыбкой слушая собственный голос.

— …Большинство из вас знает, что я не привык это делать, и я обещал Сацуки, что не буду ставить ее в неловкое положение. Я не умею говорить благодарственные речи. Но хочу сказать спасибо всем за то, что вы пришли и разделили с нами этот чудесный день…  
Мидорима убедительным тоном требует не расходиться и собраться для фотосессии. Сацуки, уже в розовом вечернем платье, которое ей очень идет, тянет Тецую за руку обратно в кадр. В ее волосах запутался алый кленовый лист.

Затаив дыхание, Тецуя подошел к креслу. Сацуки дремала, обнимая себя за плечи.

«Дождитесь, пока она заснет, и расскажите ей все. Она вас выслушает, и даже не будет знать об этом».

— Сацуки, — мягко позвал Тецуя.  
— Мне не хватает тебя, — отозвалась она тихо.

Тецуя неслышно выдохнул. Облегчение было таким огромным и легким; все встало на места, словно он вернулся домой только теперь.

— И мне тебя не хватает.  
— Почему, Тецу, — горько прошептала Сацуки.

Осторожно ступая, Тецуя подошел ближе.

— Что, милая? Что я сделал не так?  
— Почему ты меня оставил?

С экрана засмеялись. Их целующиеся лица, взятые крупным планом, закрыла выставленная Тецуей ладонь.

— Я не оставлял тебя, — тяжело возразил Тецуя и замолчал, охваченный смутным неприятным чувством.  
Словно он что-то упустил.

Сацуки всхлипнула во сне, пошевелилась, укрывая плечи. Что-то выпало из ее расслабленной руки и покатилось с легким звоном.

Монетка, вспомнил он. Монетка на удачу.

— Почему, — повторила Сацуки.

К его ногам выкатилось обручальное кольцо.

Он вскинул непонимающий взгляд. Пальцы Сацуки вздрагивали. 

Такие тонкие, что кольцо с аквамарином, подаренное мамой еще в школе, удерживает обручальное — копию его собственного.

Он поднял к глазам левую руку, отказываясь верить, но уже зная, что увидит.

_— Я вижу мертвых людей. Эти призраки… они не видят друг друга, видят только то, что хотят. Они не знают, что умерли._

Сацуки дрожала от холода, кутаясь в светло-серый плащ.  
Тецуя попятился от кресла.

_— О господи… Господи, Тецу, нет…_

_— Мне совсем не больно._

_— Приложи ладонь, держи вот так… Я только посмотрю, что там… Не двигайся, я переверну тебя сама… Господи. Нет… Нет, нет, прошу тебя, Тецу…_

_— Со мной все в порядке. Правда. Думаю, пуля… она прошла навылет. Даже не больно. Только темно… Сацуки… Так темно…_

Он завел руку за спину, убирая полу пиджака, пальцы коснулись холодного пятна на рубашке.  
Сацуки судорожно выдохнула, с губ сорвалось облачко пара.

_— …им всем нужна просто помощь, Аомине-кун. И я думаю, что знаю, как заставить их уйти.  
— Как?  
— Выслушать._

Тецуя перешагнул кольцо и опустился перед ней на колени.

— Я больше не потревожу тебя. Думаю, теперь я могу уйти. Мне просто нужно было уладить пару дел. Кое-кому помочь. Полагаю, я справился. — Он провел по ее волосам, убрал выбившуюся прядь. — Но прежде, чем уйти, я должен сказать тебе… Ты никогда не была для меня на втором месте, Сацуки. Никогда. 

Лицо Сацуки просветлело.

Тецуя перевел дыхание и склонился ниже.  
— Я люблю тебя. 

Ее сомкнутые ресницы дрогнули.

— Спи. Утром все будет по-другому. 

Он прикоснулся губами к ее губам.  
Сацуки легко вздохнула и улыбнулась. 

— Спокойной ночи, милая.

Воздух теплел, наполнялся светом, ослепительным и благодатным.  
Ее улыбка исчезла в этом сиянии, но Тецуя услышал ответ.


End file.
